Let the Games Begin!!!
by MtKaouGirlReirei
Summary: Ok Self inclusion fic with myself and 5 other hyper movie quoters. What happens when we're thrown into Ancient China with an unstopable demon. Please R&R.
1. Don't sue me!!!

Well I guess it's about time that I did one of these, ne? Well here goes.  
  
I'm not the creator of any of the characters in the story save for Gibralitern! All Fushigi Yugi characters belong to Yu Watase. Every one else belongs to themselves. Thank you, for not sueing me!  
  
Ok so I've written 10 chapters so far and my question to you is do you know which one I am? I'm just really curious to see if you can tell. So please just review and tell me who you think I am, kudasi.  
  
Arigatou,  
  
Tira/Reirei/Hey you! 


	2. Default Chapter

Untitled 

"So you two ready to go gaming?" Heather smiled, walking into the messy dorm room. 

"Almost," Sarah said not even looking up from her Diablo II game. 

"No, I can't go tonight I have to do a bunch of Japanese homework. I have to go to the library to look some stuff up." Katie sighed obviously disappointed. 

"You're kidding right?" Sarah said. 

"Nope, I have a composition due tomorrow." 

"Well," Heather began. "I know a little Japanese too, I might be able to help." 

"Also if we start now," Sarah continued. "We might be back in time to get to Kent's house to game." 

"Cool, what are we waiting for?" Katie said standing up. 

"LETS GO!!!" They all cried in unison. 

"You got your keys," Sarah questioned. 

"Yep," Katie smiled. While she dangled them in front of Sarah's face. Who in return promptly snatched them from her and started running. 

"HEY!!??" 

"Hehe, I stole de baby!!!" 

"Get back here you yellow belly. I'll bit your legs off." 

"What are you going to do bleed on me." 

"I'm invincible!!" 

"You're a loony!!" 

Heather let her head fall into her hand, "Why me??" Then started out after the two hyper movies quoting girls. "Teenagers!" 

After several tickle wars and more movie quoting the three finally arrived at the campus library. 

"So where do you need to go?" Sarah asked. 

"I dunno, I've never been in this library before." Katie said just before running into one of the bookshelves. "Itai." 

"Not that way," Heather snickered trying to cover her giggling. While Sarah just dropped to the floor in a fit of laughter. 

"Neeaaawwww" Katie stuck her tongue out at Sarah, who had just picked herself up off the floor. Then swiftly turned to start off down one of the isles. Heather and Sarah quickly followed, so Katie decided to pick up the pace. Which the other two quickly matched, and soon the three girls where running through the library. With several very unhappy librarians chasing them. 

"Quickly in here," Heather suggested. The three girls filed in and shut the door silently behind them. After a couple minutes they all let out a big sigh. 

"Whoa, where are we?" Sarah said, starting to look through all the old books. Heather and Katie were still to relieved to get away to hear her. "Hey Katie, Heather," Sarah came running up to them. "Maybe this book'll help you." Heather and Katie who were now sitting took the book and started to examine it. "What's it say?" Sarah asked. 

"I'm not sure it's not in Japanese." Heather said. 

"Yeah I don't recognize any off these Kanji. It's Probably Chinese or Korean or some other Asian language." Katie mumbled, scanning though the book. 

Suddenly the three girls where enveloped in a bright red light. 

"What the he..." 

"What's going on?" 

"Katie, what did you do?" 

"It wasn't me!" 

The screams faded as the girls were taken deeper into the red light. 

*** 

"Oww, my head." 

"Oww, my back." 

"Oww, my butt." 

Heather and Katie looked at Sarah, "your what?" 

"Just had to put in my two sense," Sarah Smiled. "By the way where are we." 

"What do you think your doing here, this is a sacred temple of Suzaku." Said a rather big man. 

"Ummm...I think were in trouble." Katie said. 

"You think?" Heather said sarcastically. 

"Umm...RUN!!" Sarah screamed. The three girls bolted for the door, lucky for them that the big man wasn't very fast. The three speed down a couple of hallways and ended up in front of double doors. 

"You think we should stop?" Katie asked. 

"Not if you want those gaurds to catch us." Heather yelled, speeding in front of the other two girls. 

The trio burst through the double doors. Heather stopped at the sight of 7 guys eating at a long table. However Sarah and Katie weren't paying much attention and ran right into the back of Heather and all three went down in a jumbled mess of bodies. 

"There they are!" several voices said through the double doors. The guards proceeded to pick the three up off the floor. 

The man at the head of the table stood up. "What is the meaning of this?" He commanded. 

"Yeah let us go you tub of lard." 

"Shut up!" The guard yelled. 

"Oh yeah, how would you like a boot to the head." 

"Na, na." Sarah and Katie sang in unison. 

The men at the table looked at each other confused. 

"To the rest of you I declared a years worth of ice cream!" 

"What flavor is it?" 

"Boot to the head!" 

"Sarah...Katie...." Heather warned. 

"SILENCE!!" The guard screamed. The three girls were instantly silenced. "My lord we found these three girls in the temple of Suzaku." The guard said bowing. 

"The temple of Suzaku??" 

"Yes, my lord." 

"Release them." 

"But my lord." 

"I would like to talk to these three." He said. "This is an order!" 

"Yes sir." 

The guards released the three girls. "Now leave." 

"But my lord." 

"Don't worry all the Suzaku shichi senshi are here." 

"Yes my lord." He said bowing as he and the other guards left. Cosing the door behind them with a bang that made the three girls jump. Snickers came from the 6 still seated at the table. 

"Please, come, sit." The man with the long brown hair said. 

"OH MY GOD!!! Katie look real food!!!" Sarah said rushing to the table. She sat down and started eating. Heather and Katie were still a ways from the table walking slowly towards it still unsure. 

"Sit, eat, we don't bite, na no da.," The man with the light blue hair commented. "I'm Chichiri, na no da." 

"I'm Nuriko," said the womanly man with the purple hair. 

Heather and Katie had since seated themselves together by Sarah and were listening to the introductions. Sarah had even paused from eating to listen in. 

"My name is Chiriko." Said the little boy. 

"I'm Mitsukake," the big man said. 

"Tasuki," the red head spat. 

"They call me Tamahome." A man with dark blue hair said. Sarah's mouth dropped open for a minute. 

"And I am the Emperor of Konan, I'm also called Hotohori." Said the man standing. "Please, tell me how did you get in the temple of Suzaku, and what were you planning on doing." 

The three girls just stared at him. 

"Hey Heather, what's a Suzaku?" Katie asked. 

"I don't know, why are you asking me?" 

"I dunno." 

"Please just answer my question." Hotohori broke in startling Heather and Katie. Sarah just looked up. Snickering broke out across the table again. 

"Ummm...well that's a good question," Heather started. Heather started with introductions of herself and the other two girls. Then she told them of what happened in the library and what happened with the book and about the red light. Which caught all the guys attention. "That's just about it." Heather ended. Sarah and Katie however were more interested in flicking food at each other and poking each other in the side. 

"Interesting.." Hotohori began but was interrupted by a very loud `eeep'. All 7 guys looked up at Heather who had joined Sarah and Katie in there tickle war. 

"What the @$#(^%*&% are they doing." Tasuki spoke up first. 

The three realized that they were being watched and promptly stopped. 

"Anyway," Hotohori started. "You three are welcome here." 

"I'll show you to your rooms, na no da." 

The three girls followed him towards the door. When Sarah started "Galstaff you have just entered the door to the north, you are now by yourself standing in a dark room. The pungent smell of mildew emanates from the wet dungeon walls." 

Chichiri stopped and turned around. As Katie blurted out, "Where are the Cheetos?" 

"They're right next to you." Sarah continued. 

"I cast a spell." Heather started. 

"Where's the Mountain Dew?" Katie interrupted. 

"It's in the fridge, duh!" 

"I wanna cast a spell!" Heather wined. 

"Can I have a Mountain Dew!" 

"Yes you can have a Mountain Dew, just go get it." Sarah said irritated. 

"I can cast any of these right, on the list?" 

"Yes, any of the first level ones." 

"I'm gonna get a soda anyone want one? Hey Ghram I'm not in the room right?" 

"What room?" 

"I wanna cast `Magic Missile'." 

"The room where he's casting all these spells from?" Katie yelled getting really into it. 

"He hasn't cast anything yet!" 

"I am though if you'd listen I'm casting `Magic Missile'." 

"Why are you casting `Magic Missile' there's nothing to attack here?" 

"I..I'm attacking the darkness." Heather states and then starts laughing and is soon joined by Sarah and Katie. 

"What the #$@*^%)& are they doing?" Tasuki asked. 

"Who knows," Tamahome replied. 

"Fine, fine you attack the darkness, there's an elf in front of you." Sarah continues. 

"Whoa!" 

"That's, me right?" Katie said filling the new role. 

"He's wearing a brown tunic and he has gray hair and blue eyes." 

"No I don't I have gray eyes." 

"Lemme see that sheet." 

"Well it say's I, well it say's I have blue, but I decided I wanted gray eyes." 

"Whatever, OK you guys can talk to each other now if you want." 

"Hello." 

"Hello," Heather replied. "I am Galstaff sorcerer of light." 

"Then how come you had to cast `Magic Missile'?" Katie started laughing and was joined by the others yet again. 

"Maybe they're possessed, na no da." Chichiri stared. 

The three looked up and said in unison, "sorry." 

Chichiri silently lead the three girls to there separate rooms. They're rooms were located at the end of a hallway so Sarah and Heather had rooms right across from each other while Katie's was catycorner from both of theirs on the end of the hall. 

After a while of running back and forth to each others rooms they finally ended up in Sarah's. "So what should we do?" Sarah questioned. 

"I dunno." Katie said. 

"Hey did you guys hear that?" Heather finally spoke up. "LOOK!!!" 

The three looked up to see a figure cloaked in black. And then started screaming like maniacs. 

................. 

Meanwhile back in the dinning hall. 

"Do you think they were telling the truth?" Tamahome asked. 

"I don't know, na no da." 

"Well they said that they where dragged through a book by a red light. Do you suppose it could have been Suzaku who brought them here?" Chiriko reasoned. "The did land in the temple of Suzaku." 

"I guess that's possible," Nuriko said his head resting in the palm of his hand. 

The Suzaku shichi senshi were still discussing the matter of the three girls when they heard screaming. 

The Suzaku 7 ran toward the screams, and found themselves face to face with a Kutou spy. 

"What the @(%&%&%^#)!!" Tasuki said his hand on his tassen, and before any of the others could react he was yelling the incantation. "Rekka Shien!" The man in black went up in a ball of flames. 

"Are you three all right?" Hotohori said, approaching Heather. 

"Yeah." She finally managed to get out. 

Sarah and Katie just looked at each other, then launched themselves at Tasuki and his tassen. 

"What the %^*()&%&$#@!@!!!" He began. 

"Come on Tasuki, we just want to see it." Sarah wined. 

"Yeah, quit being a big baby." Katie chimed in. 

"Hey get the %#@%$(%# away from me!!!" He screamed. 

By this time all the remaining Suzaku senshi were watching as Heather joined in. Seeing another girl after his tessen made him put it behind his back, in hopes of protecting it better. Sarah disengaged from her frontal attack and ran behind Tasuki's back. 

Grabbing the fan, she held it up triumphantly and screamed. "I stole de baby!" 

Then all three girls proceeded in running out of the room and down the hallways, with a very angry Tasuki in tow. Leaving behind 6 baffled senshi. 

"Put that down it's not a toy!" Tasuki screamed. 

The girls just giggled and kept running. 

Fine, Tasuki thought. They wanna play, I'll play. He picked up the pace as well as Katie. He stopped with the surprised girl under his arm. "All right" he started. "Now give me back my Tessen!" 

The two girls turned to see Katie squirming to get away from Tasuki, but he held her firmly under his right arm. "Gomen nasai," she said finally giving up. 

Heather and Sarah looked at each other, then held it out towards Tasuki. He quickly grabbed it, making sure it was all right. In the process of checking his tessen, he dropped Katie. And she hit the floor with a thud. "ITAI!!!" 

Tasuki looked down realizing what he had done. Heather and Sarah were already at her side helping her up and glaring at Tasuki. "Serves you right," he snorted. He turned and walked down the long hallway. All three girls glaring at him as he went. 

"Bakayarou!" Katie yelled after he disappeared down the hallway. Then they got up brushed themselves off, and started towards their rooms. 

*** 

It was about noon and the three girls were bored out of their minds. With nothing really to do they ran back and forth to the different rooms, jumped on the beds, having occasional pillow fights, doing cartwheels and handstands, singing and playing with their elements. Trying to teach Katie for the millionth time to control hers. Finally they gave up. "You know," Katie started. Kicking her feet as she sat on the side of the bed, "in a place this big I bet there has gotta be at least one secret passage!" 

Heather and Sarah looked at each other and started smiling. "LETS GO!" They shouted in unison. They ran down several hallways giggling and occasionally searching the wall for some sign of a hidden passage. 

"%*$(#@(&) girls," Tasuki stormed in the dinning hall. 

"Man those three are a riot." Nuriko commented. 

"A riot? There not a riot. They a bunch of $@&$_&&#% trouble, that's what they are." Tasuki yelled. 

"What's wrong Tasuki?" Tamahome teased. "Did they hurt your poor fan?" 

"Rekka ...what the !#*$^%@!& was that noise?" 

The shichi senshi looked up. "Sounds like someone screaming, na no da." 

They all looked at each other then started running toward the screams. They final found themselves in a corner by the dungeons. With Heather and Katie clinging to each other and Sarah unconscious on the floor. 

"What happened here?" Mitsukake began reaching down to help Sarah. 

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!!!!" Heather and Katie screamed clinging tighter to each other. Mitsukake immediately drew back when he saw the red and black spider on Sarah's back. Everyone and everything stopped for a moment. Then it crawled off Sarah's back and started towards Heather and Katie, who backed up against the wall still screaming. 

Tasuki grabbed his tessen off his back and yelled, "Rekka Shien." Sending the spider up in flames. 

Tamahome ran to Sarah's side and picked her up, then started out of the corner past the other senshi so Mitsukake would have room to heal her. 

"Are you two all right?" Tasuki and Hotohori said in unison. As they starting towards the to frightened girls. Heather and Katie allowed themselves to be pulled out of the corner and down several hallways to Heather's room. 

"Where's Sarah," Katie said standing up and starting towards the door. Blue eyes flickering with the recognition that Sarah had been badly hurt. Heather tensed, green eyes flashed, ready to follow her friend. When Nuriko grabbed her around the waist and pushed her back towards her seat. "Iie!" 

"It's all right, na no da." Chichiri came up in front of them and calmly placed a hand on both of the girls shoulders. "Mitsukake healed her and Tamahome took her back to her room, na no da." 

They both relaxed after this bit of news. 

"What happened?" Hotohori demanded, "and what were you doing down by the dungeons? And where are your shoes?" He said pointing at their bare feet. 

"Umm...well," Katie started. "We don't normally wear shoes, so we left them in our rooms. Heather and I don't really like spiders and we didn't have any shoes on so we couldn't step on it. Sarah wouldn't have let us anyways. So she decided to take it outside. We didn't know it was poisonous. And well walking around was my idea." Katie bit her lip and waited, expecting to get scolded. And she was for a bit by Tasuki until Nuriko threatened to knock his head off if he didn't stop. He left muttering something about girls being pains in the butts. 

"Don't worry" Nuriko offered to the two girls. "He's always like that. You two should really get some sleep thought, you look like you've been up for days." 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	3. Chapter2^^*

The face of a wrinkled old woman came into view 

The face of a wrinkled old woman came into view. "What are you doing here?" it questioned. The girls just stared at it unable to speak. 

Chichiri stepped forward, "Konnichiwa, na no da." 

"Chichiri," the wrinkled face said. 

"Tai'itsukun," he addressed the figure. "We were wondering if you knew what was going on." He pointed at the girls. "They just appeared in the Temple of Suzaku, na no da." 

Tai'itsukun nodded. "It seems that you were brought here by Suzaku." 

"Tai'itsukun," Hotohori interrupted. "Is it possible that one of them is Suzaku no Miko?" 

She turned to face Hotohori, "No. That is not why they were brought here," she scowled. "If you'd let me speak I'll tell you why they're here. These six ar..." 

"Six!" Tamahome interrupted, "there's only five of ..." 

Tai'itsukun smacked Tamahome over the head with a mallet. If the other Seishi were thinking of saying something, they weren't anymore. "Now, as I was saying. I know there are only five at the moment but in the near future there will be another. So these six are very special. They harbor powers that ar..." 

"Was this like what they were doing just a...." Tasuki started, but was smacked by the same mallet that Tamahome was. The girls sweat dropped. 

"Now as I was saying. These six have great powers. They may not be visible at the moment but... very soon they will become apparent. Hotohori," she turned to the Emperor. "Gather all your allies and prepare yourself, for the battle to come will be a very hard one." With that said she raised her arms and the room turned dark again. 

The next thing they knew they were standing in the palace by the girls rooms. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	4. Chapter3

"So, that was Tai'itsukun, na no da 

"So, that was Tai'itsukun, na no da." The girls just stared at him. 

"Ummm.... are you guys OK?" Tamahome asked, coming closer to the girls concern mirrored in his eyes. 

"Gather all your allies..." Hotohori said, repeating Tai'itsukun's words, his voice trailing off. 

"So, there's a fight, huh. You can count the Mt. Reikaku Bandits in." Tasuki said, posing confidently, as if they would be all the help Konan would need. 

"Thank you, Tasuki. I think we will have need of the Mt. Reikaku Bandits." 

"What the &&*% going on, and who was that old woman?" Sarah said, the first to speak of the girls. 

"That, was Tai'itsukun, na no da." Chichiri smiled. 

"I know she's an ugly old hag, isn't she?" The next thing they knew Tamahome was flying across the hallway and hit the wall with a `bang'. 

"I heard that Tamahome!!" The old voice billowed. 

"Ummmm.....right." The five said in unison. 

"Ohh man, they're &$&^*@ doin' it again!" 

The five started to laugh. 

"Tasuki?" Hotohori's said, startling the younger Seishi. "Could you go ask the Mt. Reikaku Bandits for they're help?" 

"Already done, you know the Mt. Reikaku Bandits will always stand with you Hotohori." 

"Well someone needs to tell all your bandit friends, flame brain!" Tamahome said. 

"What was that Obake-chan?" Tasuki said, growling showing his fangs. 

"Ohh, kawaii, kawaii, kawaii!!" Heather and Katie said in unison. 

"Quit that!!!!" Tasuki yelled, fangs showing even more. 

"That's enough Tasuki, I would ask that you leave at once. If you would accept this task." 

"Of course, Hotohori, I'll leave right away." Tasuki said, being serious for once. 

"Me too, me too." Katie and Sarah were chanting while hoping up and down. 

"NO!! No way!" 

"Why not?" Sarah asked, "I haven't been to the mountains in a long time." 

"Could I go to?" It was Amanda's first real sentence since she'd come here. 

"Can we all go?" Katie asked, blue eyes sparkling big. 

"Errrrr, I said NO!!" Tasuki yelled at the girls. 

Katie's eyes started tearing up. 

Nuriko came up behind Tasuki and smacked him upside the head. "Look what you did, you hurt her feelings!!" he said pointing at Katie. Who was on the verge of crying. 

Tasuki snorted. "Fine, but you all can't go!" 

"How about two of you go with me and Tasuki." Nuriko said, looking at Hotohori for his approval, which he gave. Then he looked at Katie and Amanda, "come on." 

"What about me??" Sarah said, hands on her hips. 

"You can stay here with us." Tamahome said. Sarah's eye's lit up. 

"OK." 

The four Started out for Mt. Reikaku early the next morning. They were given garments that would suit them for riding and attrack less attention. They said their good-byes to their friends. Tasuki said it would be only about a 3 day journy, 1 1/2 days to get there and 1 1/2 days to get back. 

It was a very beautiful and interesting trip, that took the four thourgh Konan country. Although not much happened during the trek to Mt. Reikaku, but small talk and the occasional teasing of Tasuki. Once they got there is when the real fun started. 

.................... 

Elsewhere 

Back at the palace the three girls that remained sat on Heather's bed. "This is pretty boring." Sarah said. 

"Yeah but it's best to stay put." Heather said. "You remember what happened last time don't you?" 

Sarah winced "yes," she hissed. 

"What what happened?" Shana asked. Heather began the story. 

..................... 

Everyone was running around yelling. Tasuki ran up to the nearest bandit and grabbed him. "What the &^$(&^(&$# goin' on here?" He said shaking the young bandit. 

"Gen...Genrou?" The bandit stammered, surprised and relived to see the former Mt. Reikaku leader. "We...we're under attack." 

"By who?" Tasuki urged the boy. 

"I...I don't know," he stammered. 

A high pitched scream came from within the bandit fortress, which now glowed an errie red color. Fire, Amanda thought. It's on fire! Nuriko, Katie and Amanda came to stand by Tasuki. The boy squirmed free of Tasuki's grasp and ran toward a taller blue haired man. The man had a scar running down his left check. Tasuki recognized him and ran toward him, followed by the others. 

"Tasuki?!" the man with the blue hair said, looking to the left seeing his old friend. 

"Kouji," Tasuki started, words hurried. "What's goin' on here?" 

"A group of men came from the backside of the mountain and attacked. Man, Genrou they're strong. I don't know where they came from." 

"KOUJI!!!!" A bandit came running from Kouji's right. "The girls still inside, we couldn't get to her!" 

"A girl?!" Amanda and Katie looked at each other. 

"%#*^*!!" Kouji swore, kicking the ground. 

"Could she be the on.....HEY, where do you think you two are going?!!!" Nuriko yelled after the two girls running toward the bandit fortress. Tasuki and Kouji looked up to see the two girls dissapear into the fortress. 

"^%##$##&$@," Tasuki said, starting at once after the two girls. Nuriko followed quickly along with Kouji. 

"What's going on, who are those two?" he asked Nuriko. 

"I'll tell you later," Nuriko said. Seconds later they were surrounded by fire in the fortress. 

Amanda and Katie ran for all they were worth. Another girl, Katie thought. Who, who could it be? As they turned the corner they were hit by a fleeing figure and fell to the floor in a jumbled mass. The two girls found themselves staring at girl with long brown hair. Their eyes went wide. Jamie, Amanda and Katie thought. Jamie was the sixth. 

"Amanda? Katie? What are you guys doing here?" she said, looking at the two. They removed themselves from the floor. Flames beging to gather closer around them, threating to cut off all possible ways out of the buring building. Voices came from down the hallway. "Nevermind, tell me later." Jamie grabbed Amanda and Katie's arms and started to run, when three figures came before them. Jamie's heart sank, no way, they found me already. 

The three figures emerged from the fire, Jamie recognized Kouji and gave a sigh of relief. 

....................... 

Elsewhere 

"What do you think they're doing now?" Heather asked. 

"Probably having more fun than us," Sarah commented, staring at the ceiling. She was feeling kinda hot when a chill came over her. A moment later she was hot again then cold, then hot, then cold. She looked over at her two friends who were repelling each other, like two different sides of a magnet with their fire and water elements. "Would you two stop that? Your making me feel like I'm going through menopause." 

Shana and Heather laughed and continued to repel each other. Then something amazing happened, fire erupted from heather's hands and water from Shana's hands. The two elements collided and exploded with some froce sending the two girls in opposite directions. Smoke filled the room and quickly dissapated. Hotohori and the remaining Seishi came running at the loud noise. The door swung open and they rushed in. 

"What's going on? What happened?" Hotohori knelt beside Heather, who was still daised by what happened. 

Chichiri helped Shana off the floor, "you OK, na no da?" 

"Yeah I..I think so," she stammered. 

"Is anyone hurt?" Mitskake asked. 

The three girls shook their heads no. 

"Shit that was cool," Sarah said jumping off the bed to the floor. "They didn't just project cold and hot air. They actually projected their fire and water elements!" 

The Suzaku Seishi looked at each other then back at the girls. 

................... 

"What the #$@&* is wrong with you two?" Tasuki yelled at Amanda and Katie. 

"Ummm...." Katie started, but was interrupted by voices behind her. The three girls turned to face 5 men dressed in black. 

Jamie and Amanda shrunk back and Nuriko pulled them behind his back. Katie stayed rooted to the spot. Black, men dressed in black, Katie thought. Just like that time when Heather, Sarah and I first arrived in Konan. 

"Give us the girl," one of the cloaked figures said, looking somewhat confussed as there appeared to be two more girls. 

Jamie grabbed on to the back of Nuriko's shirt, and inched closer to him. The men in black stepped closer, Tasuki and Kouji moved to greet them. One of the men reached out to grab Katie who was now standing closer to the men in black than Tasuki and Kouji. He grabbed her arm tight and was about to pull her towards him when a blast of wind through him back into his comrads. Katie stood still as if paralized. Tasuki took the moment to grab Katie. He pulled her close took out his fan and `Rekka Shien'd the entire group of black cloaked men. Katie came out of her stuper and looked up at Tasuki who was looking at her as if she were very badly hurt. She looked at Amanda, Jamie, Nuriko, then at Kouji all of them had the same look on their face. 

"What?" she asked,a little uncomfortable from all the stares she was getting. Nobody said anything but sighs of relief came from everyone in the group. 

Jamie looked around, "Ummm....guys." They looked up at her then at what she was looking at. The way the three guys had come was totally shrouded in flames. They looked behind them, thanks to Tasuki's tessen it was totally covered in flames as well. 

"What do we do now?" Nuriko said. 

Jamie and Katie looked at Amanda. "What?" she said. 

"Amanda, what's your element?" Jamie asked. 

"Water. Wh...."she looked at the flames. "Oh, right." But what can I do but make it cold? she thought. She put her hands in front or her cupped as if holding a ball. She concentrated. The heat of the room subsided a little. 

"What the heck is she doing?" Kouji questioned. 

"Shut up," Nuriko elbowed him, almost sending him into the flames. "Opps, sorry about that," He smiled. 

The room got colder, and everyone looked up. Drops of water formed in mid air and hit the group, small at first, but getting bigger with each passing moment. The flames died down, then stopped all together. Jamie put a hand on Amanda's shoulder. She looked up at her soaked friend and smiled. 

"No way. She didn't do what I think she just did, did she? Of course she did, she's special. You don't say?" 

Nuriko sent Kouji into the nearest wall. He got up and with the others started to run out of the building. The fire burned on in the other area's of the building but the group was soaked so it didn't really matter. Once they were outside, they saw something worse than inside the burning building. Dead bodies strewn everywhere most of them had blue armor on, bloodied weapons lay on the ground and in their victms. Men were fighting all around them. 

"That armor," Nuriko said in recognition. "That's Koutou armor." 

A Koutou warrior came at them aiming for Nuriko. He dodged easily and hit the man upside the head, sending him flying over the burning building to the other side. 

"What's going on here?" Kouji asked. 

"A surprise attack by Koutou," Tasuki growled. 

.................... 

Elsewhere 

The five Seishi and three girls gathered around a big table. 

"What do you think this means?" Hotohori asked, looking at the three girls. 

"Well your highness," Chiriko started. "Tai'itsukun said something about the girls having special powers." 

"We had special elemental powers before, but it wasn't like this." Sarah broke in. 

"Maybe so but Tai'itsukun also said something about another girl, na no da." Chichiri said, seriously. He removed the smiling mask to reavel one red eye and a big scar where the other would have been. 

Hotohori looked up, "Do you think that the growth in their powers is due to the sixth girl coming." 

"It's very possible, na no da." 

Then the sixth has finally come, Heather thought. I wonder who it is. 

........ 

The koutou army surged against the Mt. Reikaku Bandits. Several men broke through and heaved themselves at the small group. Katie instinctivly put her hands in front of her. A blast of wind came from her hands and smashed into the Koutou warriors sending them back. Katie dropped her hands starring at what had just happened. Tasuki already had his tessen in his hands. 

"Rekka Shiiien!!!" 

The Koutou warriors vanished in a pile of ash and smoke. But were quickly replaced by more. The Mt. Reikaku Bandits were losing this fight and they knew it. Before Tasuki could send another round of fire towards the Koutou warriors, a concentrated stream of water rushed forward to meet the new attackers. They lay motionless on the ground. Still more Koutou warriors came, this time it was fire that wizzed past the three men and struck the Koutou warriors. They turned to see Jamie, fire coming from her hands. Tai'itsukun's words remembered now `Special powers' she had said. Here words took on meaning now as the three guys watched the three girls throw back Koutou warriors again and again. Slowly the girls moved forward brushing off attacks as if they were nothing. A sound rang through the battle field and one by one the Koutou warriors began to retreat. A cry of victory rang through the bandit camp. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	5. Chapter4

Exsausted the three fell to their knees 

Exsausted the three fell to their knees. They were quickly surrounded by the Mt. Reikaku Bandits, who gave cheers and pats on the back to the girls. Tasuki, Kouji and Nuriko pushed their way into the circle that had formed about them. The guys helped the girls to their feet. 

"Great," Kouji said, looking back at the burning buildings. 

"Camp out!" Jamie and Katie cheered. Amanda laughed. 

"&(*^$%@ it," Tasuki growled. They haven't been together even an hour and they're doing it." Nuriko shook his head and the rain began to fall. 

The three girls , Tasuki, Kouji and Nuriko headed down the mountain. The reamaining unwounded or only minorly hurt bandits brought the rest of the more seriously hurt bandits. Surprisingly there were only 5 who were majorly hurt, and about a dozen dead. But everyone had a scratch or two, save for the three girls, who were just exhausted. Half of the bandits stayed to see what they could salvage from the old burned buildings. Some food was saved and a couple of not so badly burned blankets and other provisions were found, and brought to the other side of the Mt. where a small builing stood. A building that all of the bandits, save for Tasuki and Koji, didn't know exsisted till now. It was there that they settled for the night 

"So what now? Well I think we'ed better get started on rebuilding our headquarters. What do you think Genrou. You're a genius Kouji. I know." Kouji kept talking but the girls and Nuriko had stopped listining. They were all just staring at him, eyebrows raised. Tasuki was use to it so he just ignored his friends rambling. 

"Kouji?" 

"Huh? What's wrong Genrou?" 

"I have a request from the emperor. That's why I came here." 

"What is it Genrou, what request?" 

Genrou/Tasuki pulled out a white piece of paper that Hotohori had given to him and handed it to his friend. Kouji read it occasionaly nodding. Amanda looked over Kouji's shoulder trying to read it although she already knew what it said. He smiled at her and turned so she could see it better. 

"Gomen nasai," she appoligized. He nodded and kept reading. 

Jamie was passed out with her head on Nuriko's shoulder. Katie went to go get a little food for the rest of them. She returned just as Kouji finished reading the letter. And sat down by her friend offeriing her some food, Amanda greatfully accepted. 

"So, that's how it is, huh?" 

"Yep, I'm afraid so." 

"You know you always have the support of the Mt. Reikaku Bandits, Genrou." 

Tasuki nodded, "I know." 

"I'll go tell the men what's going on." Kouji got up and walked from the corner where they were sitting to address the men. 

While he was talking food was passed to Tasuki and Nuriko, Jamie was woken up so she could eat something. They ate in silence, till Kouji came back grabbed something to eat and talked to himself. He stopped after Nuriko sent him flying into the opposite corner. The three girls just giggled. After they ate they all went to bed. 

......................... 

Elsewhere 

"You should really get some sleep, na no da?" Chichiri said to Shana, who was still sitting at the table. The meeting they had was over and she was the only one left. Chichiri sat down next to her, he took off his mask for the second time that day reveling one red eye and one scard. 

"Chichiri?" Shana questioned, looking over at the monk. "Why do you wear that mask?" 

He paused for a moment as if thinking something over. Then he pointed at the scar on his left eye. "Because of this, na no da." 

"Does it hurt?" 

"No, not anymore, na no da." 

"Well I think you look better without the mask." Shana said standing up. She looked at Chichiri and smiled, then headed out of the dinning hall to her room. Leaving a very stunned Chichiri behind her. 

................ 

The next morning they started out for the palace. Most of the horses that the bandits had ran away during the fire, there were about 4 left that the bandits had managed to grab. To lend some help to the bandits they (Tasuki, Kouji, Nuriko, Katie, Amanda and Jamie) doubled up on the three of the four horses they had brought with them. The last horse went to carry two more seriosly wounded bandits. They were almost a third of the way to the capital Kouji sent a messanger ahead to tell Hotohori they were coming, that they had found the sixth girl, what had happened at the Bandit fortress and to bring Mitsukake back to help heal along with some more horses. The rest of the bandits set up camp, what little food was left was consumed fast. With little else to do they settled down for the night. By morning Mitsukake was already there healing bandits, some Konan guards had also come to help out. They made the trek to the capital in 5 hours, and were greeted by more guards the rest of the Suzaku Shichi Seishi and the three girls left behind. All were anxious to see the infamous sixth to the party of girls. 

"Jamie!!" Heather, Shana and Sarah said in unison. The Seishi shook their heads. The six girls ran together in a massive hug. 

"Ummm... who's he?" Sarah said pointing to Kouji who had dissmounted from his horse and was standing next to Tasuki. 

Before anyone could say anything Kouji introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Kouji. Oh Kouji nice to meet you. Nice to meet you too." Sarah sweatdroped. Nuriko elbowed Kouji in the stomach, he let out an `umf' as he was sent backwards a couple of feet. 

Hotohori came up to Tasuki and Kouji, who had regained his position next to Tasuki. "I am Hotohori, Emperor of Konan. You must be Kouji, the leader of the Mt. Reikaku Bandits." Kouji nodded. "Thank you for coming so fast. I'm very sorry for what happened to your headquarters." 

"That's alright. Is there anyway we could get something to eat. My men haven't eaten for a while." 

"Of course." Hotohori motioned for one of his advisers, quietly spoke with him. Not long after the Bandits were lead into the palace with `you'd better behave' glances from Kouji and Tasuki. "You must be famished yourselves, come let us get something to eat." Hotohori lead the Suzaku Seishi, Kouji and the six girls into the dinning hall where they had eaten so many times since they had arrived. 

They all sat, food was brought out to them, and after the sevants left they began eating and talking about what had happened. Stories were told from all around the table about what happened with the girls at Mt. Reikaku, in the burning hallway. And also what happened in Sarah's room with the explosion of elements. After the stories were all done the room was silent. 

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" 

Everyone turned to Sarah, who had just stopped screaming. Tamahome was on his feet ready to fight anything. 

"Tension breaker." Sarah shrugged. Tamahome sat back down still a little weary. 

"You dork," Katie said. 

"Yeah what's your point." 

Heather, Shana and Amanda shook their heads. Jamie just looked up from eating. "Huh?" Jamie looked up as food wizzed passed her head. 

Sarah giggled, "opps." 

Jamie took some food and flung it back at Sarah, who did the same in return only this time flung it at her real target. She still missed and hit Tasuki in the forehead. 

"What the $###?!" 

The rest of the girls giggled and started flinging food at each other and the other Seishi. Hotohori watched as food wizzed by him but none of it ever hit him. Katie crawled under the table and waited for the food to stop flying. 

Finally Hotohori stopped the food fight. 

"Imoto?? Where are you?" Heather started. 

"I'm right here, Neesan." Katie said from under the table. 

"How's the weather down there?" Jamie teased. 

"Pretty nice actually." 

Sarah got up from the table and ran around to where Katie's feet were sticking out from under the table. She grabbed Katie's feet and pulled her out from under the table. 

The Seishi just watched as the girls interacted with each other. They act like they've know each other for years. Kouji thought. "Oh but they have. Really? Yep." 

"But they have what?" Amanda asked Kouji. 

He looked at Amanda a little embarrassed that he had said that aloud, he hadn't intended to. "Oh I was just thinking that you guys must have know each other for a long time." 

"Actually all six of us with the exception of Shana and Heather have known each other for less than a year." 

"Honto ni? Yep, kinda hard to tell isn't it?" 

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Amanda interupted him. 

"Oh, ahh, yeah old habbit." Kouji said scratcing his head. 

Amanda held up her hand to hide her face as she laughed. 

"Why do you always do that?" 

"Do what?" She looked up at him. 

"Cover your mouth when you laugh." Kouji pointed at her hand. 

Amanda looked down embarrassed, "Ummm... I don't know?" 

"You're too pretty to do that. Really. Yep." Amanda was surprised for a moment turning red she looked down then back up at Kouji, who was still staring at her. They stayed like that for a while, then she gave him a playful push in the side. Kouji smiled and looked back at her, her attention was now turned to the rest of the joking group. He did the same still smiling. 

"All right, that is enough." Hotohori said in a very commanding voice. The group assembled around the table looked at him and became silent. But before the young emperor could speak they were all surrounded by a blackness beyond words. The girls were screaming and clutching on to whatever they could grab a hold of. Save for Sarah a resounding `Weeeeeeeeee' could be heard just above the screams and gasps. 

Chichiri was standing up with Shana in his arms he set the surprised girl down on her feet. The rest of the group ended up on the floor in a jumbled mass. Lights suddenly started to appear from out of nowhere. Nyan-nyans came running to the group. 

"So you've finally gathered all the girls," an old withered voice said. 

"Old Hag!" Tamahome said in recognition. Tai'istukun smacked him upside the head with her mallet. 

"Now are you ready to hear what your up against?" the old voice continued. 

Nods came from the rest of the group. Jamie held on to Nuriko's arm. 

"Alright, as you know Hotohori, Koutou has been after Konan for a long time. This time is like all the others, except Koutou has allied his self with a very powerful demon. Known as Gibralitern." 

"What about us?" Katie started. 

"Quiet!" 

"Ack!" Katie grabbed on to Tasuki for dear life. And he put his arms around her protectivly. 

"Hey how come when we interrupt, you smack us but not..." Tamahome went flying across the room. The girls eyes went wide. 

"Now as I was saying," she began again. "Gibralitern is a very powerful demon. There is no way your army would be able to defeat him and the Koutou army. That's where the girls come in," she looked at the girls who said nothing. Katie was hanging onto Tasuki for fear that she might be smacked by Tai'istukun's mallet. "Seperatly their powers are quite powerful, but still not powerful enough to stop the demon. That's why their powers need to be combind to kill the demon once and for all." 

"Combind our powers?" Sarah said. 

"Yes, seperatly you have different elementals. Heather you have fire, water and some electricity. Shana you have water, ice and electricity. Sarah you have fire and water. Amanda you have water and ice. Jamie you have fire and water. Katie you have wind. When all your elements are combind they become a holy element that can destroy any demon." 

The girls just stared at her. The guys looked at each other, the girls, then back at Tai'istukun. 

"Hotohori," she turned to the Emperor. "Your armies will have to fight off Koutou's army while the girls will fight the demon. Once the demon is gone Koutou's army should weaken significantly. Now everyone step closer." They all obeyed Tai'istukun's command and came forward. She went to each person and seperatly gave them items to protect them or give them more strength. To Nuriko she gave him bracelets to increase his strength. To Jamie she gave a pair of sunglasses. Chichiri was given a pair of prayer beads. Shana was given a hair clip for her hair. She looked at it wondering what the hell. But put it in her hair in place of her old one. To Chiriko was given a scroll with lots of writing in it. Mitsukake was given a jar of healing water. To Hotohori a holy sword was given. To Heather a new ring was given with a very powerful malachite stone in the middle. To Kouji a new headband was given. Amanda was given an anklet bracelet. Tasuki got an diamond fan in place of his old iron one. Katie was given a pair of earrings. Sarah got a bottle of glow in the dark nailpolish. "There we go you're all set now." 

"Hey what about me?" Tamahome said pointing to himself. 

"Now why would you want anything from an old hag." 

"Pleeaaseeee Tai'itsukun. I didn't mean it really. Please." 

"No, now go you have a lot of work to do." 

The group was taken into the blackness once again and found themselves back in the Konan place. Exactly where they had been before. 

"All right new weapons." Tasuki said admiring his newly improved fan. 

"Tamahome... where do you think you're going with my nailpolish?" 

"Eep," Tamahome stood strait up. "Oh come on I didn't get anything," he wined. 

"Well you can't have my nailpolish..." She said grabbing it back from him. "I'll share it with you if you want though." She smiled mischievously. The rest of the girls around the table tried hard to not burst out in fits of laughter. They waited till Sarah had dragged Tamahome out of the room then fell to the floor laughing. The guys looked at them as if they were possessed. Jamie got up and explained to the group what nailpolish was and who generally used it. 

Tasuki started laughing, "Obake-chan no aho!" 

Elsewhere in the palace........ 

"All right now, put your hands on the table palm down." Sarah ordered Tamahome. He did as he was told. "Now close your eyes." 

"Huh? What for." 

"Just do it or the nailpolish won't work." 

"Ummmm....OK." Tamahome closed his eyes and Sarah started putting it on. 

"No peeking either Tamahome.." 

"All right." 

............... 

Back in the dinning hall everyone was joking around. Most of the time teasing Tasuki and telling him he was kawaii. A couple of minutes later Sarah dragged Tamahome in, who had his eyes shut. Everyone in the room snickered. 

"OK you can open them now," she told him. 

He immediately looked down at his hands. "Ack, What is this stuff?!" he said, waving his hands around trying to get off the nailpolish. 

"That's not going to work, hun." Sarah said trying to calm the hysterical Seishi down. Fits of laughter broke out across the room. Even Hotohori was laughing. 

"This isn't funny!" Tamahome started. 

"Well Tamahome, you said you wanted to share Sarah's gift." Nuriko told him. 

"I didn't mean this." He wined. 

"Haha! Obake-chan no aho." 

"That's not funny Tasuki." Tamahome said grabbing Tasuki's coat. 

"Here Tamahome," Sarah started. "I'll show you how to get it off." He let go of Tasuki's coat and she reached for his hand when their hands touched they fire came from their fingertips. 

"Ahhhh!!" Tamahome screamed. 

Both pulled back immediately and the fire stopped. The nailpolish was still on Tamahome's nails though. 

"Whoa!!" Sarah gasped. The rest of the room went quiet. And everyone that wasn't looking at Tamahome and Sarah were now. "Don't move Tamahome," she said, moving back towards him. Once again when their hands touched fire came from their fingertips. They left their hands there for a while. 

"It doesn't burn," Tamahome said. 

"Yeah," Sarah replied. 

"Maybe that's what Tai'istukun intended." Chiriko added. "For their gifts to help out with their powers." 

"Yeah, and fire's gonna come out of these sunglasses too I suppose." Jamie said sarcastically. 

"Well not exactly." They may have a different use. "But I think it's quite clear that Sarah's present was created to help with her powers." The rest of the girls looked at the items that Tai'istukun had given them. 

"Hmmmmm." Sarah was the first to say anything. She took out the nailpolish bottle and unscrewed the cap from there she proceeded in flinging some of it across the room to where Jamie was sitting. Right after it hit the ground it went up in flames. 

"Ack." Jamie squealed. Nuriko grabbed the girl and lifted her away from the fire as he stomped it out. Once the fire was out Nuriko let out a big sigh, so did everyone else. 

"Baka!!" Heather and Katie said in unison. 

"They're doing it again." Tasuki pointed out. 

"I think we need to find out exactly what powers each of their gifts have before they go fight the demons." Chiriko said. 

"OK....can I come down first?" Jamie said. She was sitting on Nuriko's hand about 6 and a half feet in the air. 

"Oh...Sorry about that." Nuriko smiled setting the girl down on her feet. 

"Thanks." 

"So how are we going to find out about are gifts." Amanda asked. 

Hotohori shrugged, "We will just have to trust that when you need them you will find out about them." 

*** 

The next morning the group was in the dinning room still thinking about the last night, when several guards came in the room. 

"Your highness.." One of the guards bowed. 

"What is it? What is the matter?" Hotohori said sternly. 

"Highness..there are demons in the palace." 

"What.." Hotohori was interrupted by a loud crash. The doors to the dinning hall swung open and an ugly demon caring a dead guard stumbled into the room. Gasps of horror came from everyone in the room. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	6. Chapter5

"What the &%^$# is that 

"What the &%^$# is that?" 

"It's a demon, na no da." 

"We can't stay here it'll destroy the palace," Nuriko shouted. 

"Everyone outside," Hotohori ordered. On their way out Hotohori and Kouji grabbed swords. 

"We have to get the demon away from the city." Hotohori yelled. Everyone followed his lead as he started out of town. People quickly got out of the way of their way. And the few who didn't move quickly enough were pushed out of the way by the seishi. 

"How far till we get out of town?" Jamie yelled. 

"We're almost there, na no da." 

Within minutes the group was standing on a dirt path that lead into the city. Kouji and Tasuki were yelling for the people around to leave immediately. But it wasn't until they saw the demon coming that they began to move. 

Chichiri started by placing a protective barrier around the girls. But Hotohori was the first to attack and he managed to leave a pretty big gash in what would be any normal persons shoulder, a black liquid came from it's shoulder, spilling on the ground. Tamahome was next he moved quickly and got in some well placed kicks and punches. However he wasn't fast enough to dodge the flames sent by Tasuki's tessen. 

"Oh sorry about that Tamahome," Tasuki shrugged. "Didn't see you there." 

"That's not funny Tasuki!!" Tamahome yelled grabbing his coat. 

"Genrou, Tamahome...Look out!" Kouji shouted. But was a little too late. Tasuki had pushed Tamahome to the ground and was almost out of the way. But the Demon was just a little bit faster and he caught Tasuki and sent him flying with one swipe of his paw. 

After that it was like everything was going in slow motion for the six girls. Mitsukake was running to Tasuki, so he could heal him. Hotohori and Tamahome were attacking the monster again. Chichiri sent a blast of Chi at it. Kouji was swinging at it with his own sword. And Nuriko was hammering punches into the demon again and again. But none of it seemed to effect it. It had a taste of Seishi blood and now it wanted more. It threw off it's attackers like they were nothing, and ran towards Tasuki and Mitsukake with surprising speed, bearing it's rows of raiser sharp teeth. It swung and caught Mitsukake full in the chest. 

MITSUKAKE!!!" several voices screamed. Then turned towards a very stunned Tasuki, and prepared to strike. 

"TASUKI!!!!" Katie screamed. "IIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!" The girls turned towards a bright light emanating from Katie, or rather from her ears, where she wore the earrings that Tai'itsukun had given her. The demon stopped suddenly realizing that the girl was more of a threat now than all the men combined. Eyes widened as the wind picked up, the barrier created by Chichiri shattered and five of the six girls were thrown back by an emence build up of wind. It swirled around the girl immediately drying the tears that were running down the her face. She raised her hands in front of her. "LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!!" she screamed, a wind blast coming from her hands. smashing into the demon and sent it back about 50 feet. The wind died down and Katie collapsed. Kouji was by Tasuki now helping his best friend to his feet. Chichiri transported himself to Mitsukake and sent the half dead healer to Tai'itsukun. Hotohori was back on his feet as well as Nuriko and Tamahome. 

The demon struggled back to it's feet. Seeing the girl down it's eyes widened, and ran towards her. 

"Katie!" Tasuki managed to get out. 

"Genrou... Don't move so much." 

The demon was almost on top of the girl when a fireball hit it in the eye. It winced in pain. As more were sent its way. "Leave my roommate alone, Bitch!" Sarah yelled flinging her nailpolish at the demon. The rest of the girls got to their feet. 

"Imoto?" Heather bent down by the unconscious girl. Setting her hand on the girls head. She noticed a gleam coming from the malachite stone in the ring Tai'itsukun had given her. By this time the demon was up and very mad about the wind and now the small fire balls being flung at it. It roared. And everyone looked. 

The demon roared again and dodging the annoying fireballs came at the girls again this time a little slower. 

"Heather look out!" Hotohori yelled. The girl looked up from Katie to see the demon coming right for her. Hotohori wasted no time in launching himself at the demon, sword in hand. He swung and cut the back of the demons neck. More of the demons blackish blood spilled out and on to the ground. 

Tasuki picked up his fan and swung yelling out the incantation. Fire engulfed the demon and it screamed in pain. Hotohori swung again and this time severed it's arm where he had struck the demon the first time. Heather was still bent over Katie covering the younger girl with her own body, her hand still on her head. Tasuki yelled out the incantation for fire once again and the demon roared, then fell to it's knees. Hotohori took the opportunity to cut the demons head off. The rest of the Seishi starred as the demon fell lifeless to the ground, right beside Heather and Katie. 

"Heather!!" Hotohori and Shana said at the same time. 

"Great, now they have everyone doing it." Tasuki snorted. 

"Genrou, would you quit moving around you're &$#$* hurt." Kouji yelled at his friend. 

Hotohori and Shana bent down beside Heather and Katie to make sure that they were all right. Heather looked at her ring it had stopped glowing. Then she looked at Katie who was flinching in her unconscious state. 

"Ummmm," Katie moaned. 

"Imoto?" Heather questioned. "Are you all right?" 

"Huh?" She said opening her eyes. All the Seishi, Kouji and the girls were staring at her. 

"Are you all right?" Amanda repeated Heather's question. 

"Yeah, I had a dream that Jordan was teaching Earth Systems Science again. Man it was horrible." Everyone facefaulted except for Sarah. 

"Who's Jordan?" Jamie asked, getting back on her feet. 

"Super Asshole!" Sarah replied, posing with one hand above her head and one on her hip. Everyone looked over at the girl. 

"Right," Kouji said. 

"We should get back to the palace, na no da." 

"What about Mitsukake?" Nuriko asked. 

"I'll go see him, na no da." 

With that the group, save for Chichiri headed back to the palace. Kouji helped Tasuki back to the palace while the rest managed pretty well on their own. Hotohori kept close to Heather the whole time though. 

Once the group was back at the palace Katie and Amanda helped Kouji get Tasuki to his room. 

"I *(%$(# told you already I'm just fine." 

"Sure you are, that's why you're bleeding." Katie said, her and Amanda were helping Kouji get a bath stared so Tasuki could get the caked blood off of himself. 

"I ain't *&^%$ bleeding anymore!" He shouted back at her. Amanda and Kouji let the two yell at each other while they carried in more water. 

"Bakayarou!!" Katie yelled, stomping out of the room past Kouji and Amanda. 

Kouji and Amanda looked at each other. "I'd better talk to Tasuki. You should try to talk to your friend." Kouji told Amanda. The girl nodded and headed out of the room and down the hall. By this time several bandits were sitting in the hallway. 

"Is Genrou all right?" One asked. 

Amanda shook her head `yes' and kept walking. Kouji waited till she was out of site, then went in to talk to his friend. 

"^$#@*$@@% girls!" Tasuki cursed, easing himself into the tub of water. "%#** this is cold." 

"You OK, Tasuki?" Kouji questioned. 

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be." 

"I dunno, you just seem more mad than usual." Kouji started. "She was only trying to help." 

"I'm not a ^$#*$@@& Baby, Kouji! I can take care of myself." 

"I know, but did you have to yell at her..." 

"She was %##**^$@ yelling too, Kouji." 

"Genrou, she's just worried about you." The older boy started. "Didn't you see the way she reacted when that demon was about to tear you apart?" 

Tasuki sat in the tub scowling. "What about it." 

"Nevermind," Kouji said, getting up and walking to the door. He paused, "you'll never get it." With that he closed the door behind him. Out in the hallway he was greeted by his men and there he explained what had happened. 

............... 

Elsewhere 

"Katie?" Amanda questioned. "Are you all right?" 

"Yeah," the girl said. She was sitting down her back against a tree, and her knees pulled up to her chest. Amanda sat down beside her. "Why do guys have to be like that?" She said looking past her knees. 

"I don't know. Maybe he's scared." 

"Scared of what?" Katie looked up at her friend. 

"Who knows? Maybe he's just an @$$." 

"Ack! You said a cuss word." Katie said pointing at her friend. 

"What, I can cuss too." 

"But...but you cussed." 

The two girls started laughing. 

Nuriko looked at the two girls, "I thought so!" 

"Thought what?" 

Nuriko let out a yelp and turned around to see Jamie. "Don't scare me like that." 

"Sorry," the girl smiled. "So what are you doing?" Jamie peeked around Nuriko's shoulder to see Amanda and Katie. "Eavesdropping?" 

"Well you know." Nuriko shrugged, as he sat down, Jamie sat beside him. "So what are you doing out here?" 

"Not much, thinking, I guess." 

"About today?" Nuriko said, reading the girls mind. 

"Yeah," Jamie forced a smile. 

"Don't worry," Nuriko put his arm around the girls shoulders. And with the other hand picked up a big rock and crushed it with his hand. "I'm strong, I'll protect you." Nuriko proceeded in flexing and showing off his strength. Jamie sat, laughed, and occasionally applauded. 

"What are they doing?" Amanda asked. 

"Who knows?" Katie replied. 

"I think its cute, don't you? Well actually yes I do. See that's what I thought." 

Amanda and Katie turned around to see Kouji standing behind them. 

"Why do you always talk to yourself?" Katie asked. 

"It makes things more interesting, don't you agree? Yes I do. Yep that's what I thought." Kouji kept talking and Katie patted Amanda on the arm. 

"I think I'll let you handle him." She said walking off in no particular direction. 

"Where's she going. Oh she's just pouting cause Tasuki's being a &$#@(#@. Yeah that's what I thought." Amanda sweatdropped. "So is she gonna be OK?" 

"Yeah I think so. She really likes him though and he doesn't seem interested in the least." 

"Yeah I know. Tasuki's just like that. He comes from a very female dominated family. He's been telling himself that he hates women for so many years that he doesn't know what to do when he actually finds one he likes." 

"What about you?" Amanda said sitting down. 

"Huh?" Kouji sat down beside her. 

"What about your family?" 

"Ohh that, I don't have one. They died when I was really young. The Mt. Reikaku bandits are my family." 

"Oh, Gomen nasai." She said lowering her head. 

"That's all right. What about your family?" 

"I've lived with my mom and stepdad since I was four, I only see my dad and stepmom once a year at most, my mom has always been there and supported me but my stepdad is another matter. I also have three older stepbros, Nathan one of my step brothers is the only one I've ever really been around though. He's your typical stepbro or in other words a pest." 

"Wow, sounds busy." 

"Yeah, I guess." 

"Do you miss them?" 

"No not really." 

"Why?" 

"Of course I miss my family a little, but I like being on my own." 

"Ahhh, OK." 

"So how do you like it here?" 

"The city is magnificent and the bit of country I've been to is beautiful, I love the mountains." 

"Really? Me too. Oh you probably already know that though. Considering that I'm a mountain bandit." He smiled. 

"Daijoubu." She smiled back. 

"What do you think they're doing?" Sarah asked. "Tamahome?" 

"Yeah I'm here," he said peeking his head around the tree. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" 

"*&^$ yeah," she said. "Look, they're so cute." 

"Umm yeah, can we go now." 

"Well I guess so. Where we going?" 

"Ummmm I don't know." 

"Hmmmmm, lets go this way," she said grabbing his left arm. 

.................. 

Elsewhere 

"How are you feeling Mitsukake-san?" 

"Not bad, Chiriko." The big man said. "It's a good thing Chichiri was there to get me to Tai'itsukun's. Now where's Tasuki?" 

"He's in his room I think." 

"Thanks Chiriko, I'd better go heal him." 

"All right, I'll see you later, Mitsukake-san." 

"OK," Mitsukake saw Chiriko off then headed towards Tasuki's room. There were lots of bandits outside the younger Seishi's room. His men really care about him, Mitsukake thought as he walked into Tasuki's room. The younger Seishi was lying on his bed awake. When he saw Mitsukake he sat up in bed. 

"Thank Suzaku, you're here. Everyone's going crazy. They're treating me like I'm gonna die." 

"I don't think anything could kill someone as stubborn as you Tasuki." 

"Yeah, hey wait a minute." 

"Hold still." Mitsukake ordered Tasuki. Tasuki sat still as Mitsukake held out his hand and healed him. "There, you're all done. But you shouldn't move around a lot or you might reopen the wound." 

"Thanks Mitsukake." 

"Your welcome." He said then walked out shutting the door behind him. 

............. 

"So how is Mitsukake?" Hotohori asked. 

"He's doing well your highness, na no da." 

"That is good to hear and what about Tasuki?" 

"Mitsukake just healed him." Chiriko said walking in. 

"Chiriko, thank you for coming." 

"It's my pleasure highness." The younger seishi walked to the table that Hotohori and Chichiri were sitting around. 

"Now to discuss our plans for attacking Koutou and Gibralitern." 

"The only problem is how to do that without involving citizens in the fight." 

"Yes, that is a big problem, Chiriko." 

"If we wait for them to make the first move, more people will probably die, na no da." 

"Yes but what else can we do?" Chiriko asked. 

"How can we beat Gibralitern without civilian causalities?" 

"We probably can't, na no da." 

................... 

Katie dangled her feet from the tree branch she was sitting on, feeling the wind swirl around her. She closed her eyes and dreamed about going home. 

"What the *^$#@ are you doing up there?" 

Katie looked down seeing Tasuki her eyes lit up. "How are you feeling?" 

"Fine, Mitsukake healed me, so I shouldn't have anymore trouble." 

"Oh, hey Tasuki, if I jumped would you catch me?" Katie said looking off into the distance. 

"Huh? Well yeah." He said scratching his head. 

"Why?" 

"Because we need you to fight the demon." 

"We?" She said trying not to sound disappointed. But not quite succeeding. 

"Well yeah, your friends and the other seishi." 

"I see." She said, starting to climb down the tree. 

"Hey, I thought you were gonna jump." 

She forced herself to smile, "I changed my mind." 

"Oh." 

"Well I'll see you later." She said running off. 

Tasuki just stared after her. 

"Emmmmm....baka." 

"Nuriko, what's wrong." 

"That idiot Tasuki, can't he see that she likes him. And what does he do? He goes and messes it all up." 

"Nuriko?? Is that you?" Katie said hearing his voice. She walked around the tree to see Jamie and Nuriko. 

"Ohh..hi, well we should get going it's about time to eat, ne?" 

"Yay, food." Jamie stood up and the three of them started walking towards the dinning hall. 

.......................... 

"Hey we should go get some food, na no da." Chichiri put his hand on the Shana's shoulder but the girl said nothing. "You OK?" Chichiri removed the smiling mask. Shana nodded her head but she still said nothing. "You miss your home, don't you?" 

"Kinda, but I'm more worried about the monster." 

"I know how you feel, na no da. To tell you the truth I'm worried about it too but if we all stick together I'm sure we'll be fine, na no da." 

"Yeah I guess. Hey Chichiri," 

"Yeah." 

"Why do you say `na no da' at the end of most your sentences?" 

"Oh well force of habit I guess, I've never really thought about it, na no da." 

Shana started laughing and was joined by Chichiri not long after. "Come on." He extended his hand out to her and she took it. The two walked towards the dinning hall. 

...........Back in the dinning hall............ 

"Are you all right Hotohori?" Heather's voice was very quiet and she didn't want to interrupt the Emperor but he really looked like he could use a friend right now. 

"Heather, I did not hear you come in." 

"Oh sorry for interrupting you. I can leave..." 

"No that is all right. Please sit down." 

Heather sat next to the young Emperor. "Are you OK? You look a little blue." 

"I look `blue'?" He seemed confused. 

"Oh I'm sorry looking `blue' is a saying in my world. It means that you are sad or look sad." 

"Oh, yes I guess I am a little sad. I really do not want to fight. Fighting means that there will be deaths. I wish that there was another way to stop the Koutou army. I am sorry for depressing you with this." Hotohori sighed. 

Instinctively Heather reached out and grabbed Hotohori hand. "No it's all right, this is something that everyone is going to have to deal with. You alone shouldn't have to carry all the burden." 

"You have such a kind heart." Hotohori said looking Heather in the eyes. He gave her hand a squeeze then let go as the double doors to the dinning hall opened. Mitsukake and Chiriko were the first ones in the dinning hall. They were followed by Chichiri and Shana then Tasuki. Once they had sat down Kouji and Amanda came through the doors then Nuriko follow by Jamie and Katie, who were talking away. Sarah then came in dragging Tamahome along with her. Once they sat down dinner was served to them. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	7. Chapter6

After they finished dinner the girls went to Heather's room 

After they finished dinner the girls went to Heather's room. 

"This is boring, isn't their something else we can do besides sit here?" Sarah ranted. 

"What do you suggest we do?" Heather questioned her friend, giving her the `you know what happened last time look'. 

"Lets tell scary stories!" Jamie shouted. 

The five girls looked at Jamie. 

"Yay!!" Sarah shouted. 

Shana and Heather looked at each other and shrugged. 

"OK, who's gonna go first?" Jamie asked. 

"I don't know any scary stories off the top of my head." Amanda said. 

"Hmmmmm..... the only thing that is close to one is when I was in the basement." Katie started. 

"Well, keep going." Sarah urged. 

"Ummm, well... I was about 15 and my brother had just got his drums. I was in the basement painting and I heard this druming sound. I thought it was my brother playing on the drums, so I got up to go check." 

"You couldn't just look?" Sarah asked. 

"Nope, our basement is a circle with a little inlet by the stairs." The older girl said making out the shape of her basement with her fingers so her friends could get a better picture of what it was like. "Anyways, I got up to see if it was my brother. I don't like to paint when he's in the basement cause he can get really loud. So when I got over to the other side of the basement where the drums were, there was no one there. I figured it was just my imagination playing tricks on me so I went back to my table to paint. But right as I was sitting down I heard it again." 

"The drumming sound?" Sarah asked. 

"No, Casper calling my name. Yes, the drumming sound. So I figured my brother was actually down in the basement he was just playing tricks on me. So I went around to where the drums were and was checking every possible spot where someone could hide, when I heard the drumming noise coming from behind me. I turned around and look and there was no one at the drums. The only thing in front of me was the furnace. So I figured that maybe the pilot light was out and was trying to come back on. I walked up to the furnace and looked through the hole where the pilot light was and I heard this high pitched laugh..." 

"DA!!!" 

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All six girls fell off the bed and onto the floor, five were clinging to each other for dear life. The last one was laughing. 

"Eh?! What's wrong, na no da." 

"Chichiri, don't scare us like that!" Shana chided him. 

"You girls look like you've seen a ghost, na no da." 

"Haha, that was great." Sarah laughed 

"Baka." The rest of the girls said in unision. 

"What is going on? Is everyone alright?" Hotohori came rushing through the doorway. The rest of the seishi following closely behind. 

"Yeah we're fine." Sarah started, the other girls were still to stunded by the sudded comtion to talk. "We were telling ghost stories." 

"%*@@#! girls, they get scared over nothing." Tasuki said putting away his tessen. The rest of the guys put away their weapons and relaxed a bit. 

The girls picked themselves up off the floor and sat back down on the bed. 

"We should have a slumber party!!" Sarah shouted. 

"Slumber party?" Nuriko questioned. 

"Yep, we should have a slumber party and tell more ghost stories." Sarah's eyes lit up. 

"What's a slumber party?" Kouji repeated the question. 

"A slumber party is basically a bunch of people getting together and sleeping in the same place, and doing different things like telling ghost stories. It's kind of like indoor camping." Shana told the guys. 

"You mean I'd have to sleep in the same room as all these girls?" Tasuki asked. 

"Why not?" Jamie asked. "Or is Tasuki afriad of girls?" 

"I'm not &&$##@ afraid of anything." He said sticking his nose in the air. 

"Sure Tasuki," Tamahome teased. 

"Shut up Obake-chan!" 

"Don't call me Obake-chan, Flame brain!" 

"Then why not?" Amanda asked, ignoring the squabbling boys. 

"I am not sure if this is proper." Hotohori sounded concerened. 

"People do it all the time in our world." Heather broke in. 

"Really?" Tamahome asked, breaking off from his arguing. 

"Well yeah," Kaite continued. "I mean we've had sleepovers at Ty's and Kent's before. Well...with the exception of Sarah, Shana, Amanda and Jamie.... OK that was a bad example. But it's not all that uncommon amoung good friends." 

"Well I suppose it would be ok..." 

"Yay!!!!" Sarah shouted. 

"No way!" Tasuki started. "I ain't staying with a bunch a girls!" 

"That's just cause you're scared." 

"Aww, shut up obake-chan." Tasuki said show off his fangs. 

"Don't call me that flame brain!" 

"What the &$#(%# are you guys laughing at?!" Tasuki said looking at the giggling girls who were still sitting on the bed. 

"We're laughing at you two." Jamie pointed out. 

"Well quit it." He shouted. 

"Awwww, S*#*^% it, W^&$)!!" Sarah shouted back. 

"Hey that's my insult." Katie said smacking Sarah upside the head with one of the pillows. 

"Hey?!" 

"Oops, would you look at that. My hand just moved on its own." 

"Yeah right." Sarah picked up a near by pillow and hit Katie with it, knocking her and Amanda off the bed. 

"Hey?! What's the big idea?" 

"Sorry Amanda." 

"Sure... I believe you." 

"Alright then, this is war!" Sarah said stricking a dramatic pose on the bed. She was then hit with a pillow on the back of her legs. Shortly after all of the girls were hitting each other with the pillows. Sarah ran to her room to get more `ammo' as she launched pillows at the others from across the room. 

"This is stupid." Tasuki snorted as a misfired pillow knocked him to the ground. 

"Hahaha. Better watch out Flame Brain." Tamahome laughed. 

"Bit me, Obake-chan." Tasuki swung the pillow, Tamahome ducked the pillow flew over the top of his head and hit Nuriko letting the pillow go with the seishi. Nuriko stumbled back and hit Kouji and both went down. Nuriko then got up and hit Tamahome with the pillow sending him flying to the other side of the room into the pillow fighting females. Who relaliated by throwing pillows at the guys and the guys throwing them back at the girls. Hotohori Sat down in a chair by the door and sighed. 

"Mitsukake-san?!" Chriko asked. "Shouldn't we stop them?" 

"I don't think that's possible at the moment. Come on Chiriko." Mitsukake guided the younger Seishi out of the room. 

"Take this!!" 

"Oh yeah?!" 

*Thwap* *Crash* *Bang* 

"Ahhhh..." *Thump* "Itai." 

"Hey quit betting up on defensless young ladies!" 

"Who's defenseless?!" 

"Fine." *Thwap* 

"Who's a lady?!" 

"Oh that's it!" *Smack* 

"What the &*$$##!!!" 

"Hahahahahahaha." 

"Grrrrrr." 

"Ahhhhh.... Kawaii, kawaii, kawaii!!!" 

"I'm not cute!!!" 

"Hehehe." 

"Hey no tickling." 

"That's not fair!" 

"So what." 

"Ahhhh.... Aniki." 

"Hey leave my Imoto-chan alone!!" 

"And you call double teaming fair?" 

"Here, let me help." 

"Ahhhh...." 

They fought back and forth till they were all to tired to stand. Then the girls collapes on the bed and the guys on the floor. Hotohori got up out of his chair and covered the girls over with a comforter, before settleing down on the floor. 

"Oyasumi, Hotohori." Heather whispered. 

"Good night, Heather." He whispered back. And within minutes all in the room were sleeping. 

*** 

Later that night Amanda woke up with a dry throat. Great just what I need, to get sick, she thought as she got up to go get some water. Being extra careful not to wake anyone up, she was already on the edge of the bed so it wasn't that hard. She looked over her shoulder as she was getting up to see Sarah and Katie sprawled out Sarah's foot on Katie's stomach and Katie's arm across Sarah's forehead. She stiffled a small laugh and continued to walk out of the room noticing Tamahome and Tasuki in a similar position that she had seen Sarah and Katie in just a moment ago. She stiffled another laugh and continued out into the hall. She walked down the long corridor, realising that she wasn't quite sure where to go for a glass of water. She turned toward the kitchen and ran right into Kouji. 

"Ahhh... Sumimasen." Amanda appologiesed quickly. 

"Hey don't worry about it. Huh? These things happen all the time, you don't need to apologize. OK." Amanda laughed. "So where are you headed so early in the morning?" He asked, a big grin already on his face. 

"Actually I wanted a glass of water. But I'm not quite sure where to go." She gave him a little smile. 

"Ahh..." He said bowing. "Right this way ma'am." Then offered her his arm. 

Amanda turned red then quickly took it and they walked outside. "We have to go to the well to get some fresh water." 

"OK." Amanda said looking at her feet as she walked. When they got to the well Amanda got her drink and after they sat down and talked awhile. Kouji even stopped his talking to himself act to let her get in a couple of sentences. 

Back in the Heather's room....... 

Jamie woke when she was kick by a frailing Sarah. She sighed and tried to go back to sleep but it didn't work. She laided in the bed awhile staring at the ceiling before she turned on her side and saw a light green glow. What the heck is that?, she thought. She crawled out of bed to investigate the irre green glow coming from the corner of the room. Unfrotunatly for her she was so entranced by the green glow that she failed to see where she was stepping. And she stepped right in the middle of Nuriko's stomach. 

"What the...." Nuriko woke with a start and was on his feet in a second. With a startled wide eyed Jamie in his arms. 

"Don't do that." Jamie whispered to Nuriko. 

"Do what, I'm not the one stepping on people." Nuriko whispered back and was a little upset when Jamie walked past him. Then he saw what she was walking towards, and that she was yet again not paying any attention. Nuriko picked up Jamie and held her out in front of him. 

"What are you doing." She looked back and the boy. 

"Yes well I don't really mind that you stepped on me, I don't think the Emperor will be to appriciative." 

Jamie looked down at the sleeping emperor and sweatdroped. "Uhhh, Thanks." 

"No problem." Nuriko set the girl down on her feet, pushed her behind him and then walked toward the green light. 

"What do you think it is?" 

"How should I know?" 

"Ummm, I don't know." 

When they were only a couple feet away they stopped. Nuriko got down on one knee to get a better look. *Creak* Nuriko and Jamie turned to see Amanda and Kouji comming into the room. 

"What are you two doing?" Nuriko whispered. 

"Nevermind us, what are you two doing?" Kouji whispered back. 

"NO! WHAT ARE YOUUUUUUUU DOING?!! Sarah shouted pointing at the four who were now clumped by the corner of the room. They all gave very good `deer caught in the headlights' look as the rest of the room woke up. 

"Who the _(^$#& is yelling?!" 

"I'm yelling, look at you." 

"What about me?" 

Sarah rolled her eyes then smacked Katie with a pillow. "Wake up." 

"What's going on?!" Hotohori asked, smoothing back his already perfect hair. 

"Ahh well...." Jamie started. 

Tamahome got a candle and lit it, then started to light other candles. 

"Here Okake-chan, let me help," Tasuki said pulling out his fan. "Rekka Shiennnnnn......." Flames flew from the fan and engulfed Tamahome and the candles. 

"Tasuki...." 

"Oops." 

The light from Tamahome being set on fire was just enough for Jamie to see what the green light was coming from. Before the light went out completely and it was dark again. She snatched up the glasses that Tai'itsukun had given her and put them on. Once her eyes ajusted to the new light she saw everything in a greenish light. Every move every person in the room made almost as if it were plain day. 

"Hey aren't those the glasses that Tai'itsukun gave you?" Shana asked her eyes ajusting to the dark. 

"Yeah," Jamie said a smile passing over her face. 

"What are you doing with them on?!" Sarah asked. 

"I can see you!" She exclaimed. 

"Yeah sure, answer the question." 

"No really I can see everone in the room. They're like night vision." 

"What's night vision?!" Tamahome asked. The girls sighed. 

"Well...ummmm...it's something that allows you to see in the dark." Shana tried to explain to him. 

"Ohhh... Pretty colors!" Jamie was `ohh'ing and `ahh'ing and looking around the room. 

A chorus of `hehe's came from most of the girls. 

"Hey Jamie let me see!" Sarah said grabbing at the glasses. 

"What the..." Jamie started. "Hey they're mine!" Jamie pushed the older girls hand away from her face. And in a New York accent, "Keep your finger's outta me face!" 

"Hey wake up!" Katie was hit with another pillow, but the girl simply groaned and turned on her side, snuggling into the covers. 

"Geezz... she's impossible!" Heather continued. 

"Now you know what I go through trying to wake her up for class!" Sarah looked back at the girls gathered on the bed. 

"Ahhhh!!" Jamie started and was leaning back like she was on a roller coaster going down hill. 

"What's wrong with Jamie??" Amanda asked. 

Nuriko grabbed the girl so she didn't fall over. Light was starting to filter through the cutained window as the sun rose. The girls and guys in the room stared at Jamie, who looked like she was in lala land. The sunglasses in her hand. 

"They're breaking the statue." She finally said. 

"What statue?" Shana was standing next to the girl, who still looked out of it. 

"The one of the bird." 

"Suzaku?!" Hotohori chimed in. 

Jamie looked at him and nodded. 

The remaining stood up and headed toward the door throwing on clothes and gathering weapons as they went. The girls looked back at Jamie and Nuriko motioned them on. "I'll take care of her." Jamie, Nuriko and the sleeping Katie, covered in blankets, were left in the room. Nuriko shook Jamie and the girl seemed to come out of her trance and stared at him. Tears starting to form in her eyes. 

"It hurt," she stammered. "I could almost feel it crying." Nuriko grabbed the girl and hugged her to him. 

"It's alright now. Everythings going to be OK." He lead the girl out of the room and to her own. Put her in bed and ran to join the rest of his friends. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	8. Chapter7

"What do you think that you are doing 

"What do you think that you are doing?!" Hotohori commanded of the three men dressed in black. 

The men stopped their attack on the lifeless statue of the phoenix God. And turned to face the Konan Emperor and the rest of the Suzaku Seishi. Their eyes flashed red and the black cloaks dissapeared leaving the hidious forms of their true forms behind. Nuriko ran into the room. 

"Demons." The word escaped his lips like a curse mumbled under one's breath. `So this is what Jamie saw,' he thought 

The demons laughed, sharp , rotted teeth gleaming in the dim light from the candles. 

"That's it! I've had enough!" Tasuki yelled. Along with `Rekka Shiennnnnnnnn!!!!' 

The demons flesh sizzled a bit. "Is that all the power you have? And to think our master was worried about you. About your power! Play time is over let the KILLING begin!!!" The demons let out a hiddious roar. 

One launched itself at Tasuki, and he barely got away. `Man these guys are fast.' 

Tamahome tried to deliver a roundhouse to the same demon and was knocked away. "Insect," it cursed. 

Kouji and Sarah tried attaking it as well, but to no avail. 

Nuriko, Hotohori, and Chichiri concentrated one of the other demons. Heather and Shana stood back ready to use their elementals against it. A hand came down between the two sending them in different directions. 

The last demon stood alone as it's eyes narrowd on the only other person in the room. It smirked and swung a clawed hand and Amanda. Her eyes wideden. 

"AMANDA!!!!!" Kouji yelled. He tried with all his might to make his body move faster but it was in vain he knew he wouldn't reach her in time. 

"YAMARO!!!" She screamed. A reddish glow surrounded her and stopped the claw from reaching her, instead the demon pulled back and howled in pain. It's eyes blazed red. It swung another claw at her. It screamed in pain at the end results. The other demons and humans looked over . The demon attacking the younger girl was dubbled over and it screamed in angony, holding the arm that had once had a huge clawed hand attacthed to it. 

"How???" It stammered. It's eyes widened yet more and it screamed in a mad rage, lunging itself at the girl. She flinched away from the attack and the demon crashed into the red glow around her. It screamed in pain and then vanished before the eyes of the stunned onlookers. 

"We'll be back!!" One of the other demons yelled. Both jumped back and vanished into the dawn. 

Hotohori looked at Amanda. The red glow was fading fast, and soon dissapeared all together. "Maybe she is the Priestess of Suzaku." 

"Maybe you're all on crack." Sarah said flatly. 

"Crack???" Hotohori repeated the word. 

Jamie entered the room seemingly fine. And looked where everyone else was looking, at Amanda. 

"What??" Amanda asked. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" She made a face, which caused most of the other girls to laugh. "What??" 

Sarah ran up beside Amanda bent down and swiped the formers anklet. "I stold the baby!!!" She proclaimed. 

"No Jamie ate it." Amanda said. Then realized that Sarah had her anklet. "Hey give that back." 

The Seishi looked at Jamie, all had a unique puzzled expression displayed. 

"I did not eat the baby!" Jamie laughed. 

"There was no baby." Heather said. 

"Someone ate the baby." Shana started, recalling the old Shel Silverstein poem. "Its rather sad to say. Someone ate the baby, so she won't be out to play. We'll never hear her whiny cry, or have to feel if she is dry. We'll never hear her asking why, why, why? Someone ate the baby. Someone ate the baby, it is absoulutly clear. Someone ate the baby cause the baby isn't hear. We'll give away her toys and clothes. We'll never have to wipe her nose. Dad says ` Ughhh, that's the way it goes,' someone ate the baby. Someone ate the baby, what a frightfull thing to eat. Someone ate the baby, though she wasn't very sweet. It was a heartless thing to do, the policeman haven't got a clue. I simply can't image who would go and," Shana pauses to burp. "Eat the baby." 

All the girls laughed. 

"What the (*^#%^ are they talking about." 

"Quit cussing fang-boy!" Sarah shouted. 

"Make me aho!" 

"Don't call me garlic, ^%$%#!" 

"I didn't call you garlic, I called ya a idiot, idiot." 

"You did to you said `aho'!" Sarah yelled. 

Heather and Katie laughed. "Stupid." 

"What did you say?" Tasuki yelled at them. But Katie and Heather were too busy mock fighting to notice. 

"Oh yeah well your stupid." Heather continued. 

"Only stupid people call people stupid, stupid." 

"Thats cause your a stupid head." 

"No your a stupid." 

"Uh huh your stupid, stupid." 

"What the heck are they doing?!" Kouji asked himself. "Who knows, if you ask me I think their all a little loopy. Yeah I know what you mean." He answered himself. 

"We are not loopy." Jamie said, lightly elbowing him in the stomach. 

"Phone." 

"Phone." 

"PHONE!!" Heather yelled. 

"PHONE!!" Katie yelled back at her. 

"Phone!" Heather cried. 

"Phone." Katie went to go comfort her friend. 

"What are they doing now, na no da?" Chichiri asked. 

"Oh they're having a `phone' converstation." Shana told him. 

All six girls laughed and the guys just looked at them like they were crazy. 

"I thought love was only true in fairy tales." Katie started singing. 

"Ment for someone else but not for me." Heather pretended she had a micriphone in her hands and sang into the pretend object. 

"Love was out to get me." Sarah whaled. 

"That's the way it seemed." Shana continued. 

"Dissapointment haunted all my dreams." Jamie sang. 

Then all girls joinded together. "Then I saw her face know I'm a believer. Not a trace of doubt in my mind. I'm in love. Ooooooohhhh, I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried." The girls laughed. 

"Where did that come from?" Shana asked. 

"I dunno." Katie shrugged. "It just popped into my head. Sing me, sing me." She said in a small voice. 

"Feed me Symore! Feed me!!" Sarah shouted in her best Aurdry II voice. 

"A matchbox of our own. A fence of real chain link." Heather sang, looking off into the distance all dreamy like. "A grill out on the patio, disposal in the sink." She turned hand clasped at the side of her face. Jamie and Amanda giggled. 

Anything you could do I can do better!" Sarah stepped forward and said. "I can do anything better than you!" 

"No you can't!" Shana arguded. 

"Yes I can!" 

"No you can't!" 

"Yes I can!" 

"No you can't!" Shana started to sing. 

"Yes I can, Yes I can!" Sarah sang back. 

"When you talk all I hear is blah, blah, blah." Katie sang , making her hands talk in time with the `blah, blah, blah's'. "Maybe you got nothing to say. You make it sound good and loud now, I can't make out. You lips are lookin fine but when you talk.." 

"Blah, blah!" Heather finished. 

All the girls laughed again. All the guys sweatdroped. 

"Do you think it's a curse?" Nuriko asked. 

"I dunno, na no da." 

"Maybe they're just sick." Tamahome added. 

"Anyway," Hotohori started. "Now that the demons have retreated, and no one is hurt. I think it would be best to get something to eat." 

"I agree, na no da." Chichiri smiled. "We gotta keep up our strenght, na no da." 

"Yay!!! Food!!" Jamie was up immediatly. 

`hehe's were heard from all over the room. 

"That's our Lina Inverse!" Heather and Katie said. Then laughed some more. 

"Eeerrrrrr..... They're.." 

"Doing it again?" Heather and Katie finished for Tasuki. 

"Grrrrr...Stop that!" 

"Stop what?" They asked in unison. 

"THAT!!!!!" He growled then stomped towards the dining hall. 

Heather and Katie followed closely behind so they could torment Tasuki a bit more. 

The Seishi and the girls sat in the dinning hall and ate breakfast. Afterwards Hotohori spoke. "Chichiri, Chiriko and I have talked and we decided it would be best to go after the demon instead of waiting for it to send more minnions after us." Hotohori sat and Chiriko stood up. 

"We've gotten some reports of numerous demons swarming near the Mt. Reikaku pass. We think the demons made their base up near there." 

"So that's why the Kutou army attacked?" Kouji asked. "Yep so they could clear the way for the demons." He answered. 

The faces on all where grim. 

"So that's where we're going right, Chiriko?" Nuriko asked. 

"Percisly!" Hotohori said standing again. 

"Time to take back our home." Tasuki told Kouji. "For the old boss." 

"You bet Genrou!" 

"The preperations have been made, we'll rest until tomorrow then we'll start traveling." Hotohori then bid the rest of the seishi good day and turned to leave. After that the rest disperesed themselves throught the palace. 

*** 

Katie found Tasuki sitting by a tree. She sat down beside him, "So what do you think of all this?" 

"This stinks." Was his reply. "But I'm glad we're going back, to get rid of those monsters." His tone was flat, looking strait in front of him. 

"Do you think we can really do it, just the 14 of us?" She said seemingly looking at the same thing he was. 

"I don't know... but when the fighting starts I want you to stay close." He paused, "I need to know that you're safe." 

Katie nodded, a small smile escaped her weiry face. She leaned against him and closed her eyes. 

*** 

Jamie looked at Nuriko, "I don't wanna have to use my fire again." 

"Why?" Nuriko asked. 

"It scares me." 

"Why?" 

"I don't know." 

"Don't worry I'll be by your side, I won't let anything happen." 

"I know," Jamie smiled and closed her eyes. 

*** 

"I think we should leave now!" Sarah said, sitting next to Tamahome. 

"Why's that?" 

"The sooner we leave, the sooner this whole thing will be over with." 

"Yeah I guess," Tamahome lowered his eyes. "Then you and your friends can go home, right." 

"Well....yeah." She sounded kind of sad. She closed her eyes trying to figure out what to say next. Tamahome sat and watched her. 

*** 

Amanda sat by the well, looking out over the court yard. "It's beautiful here I hope we can come back." 

"What do you mean." Kouji asked. 

"Well it was just a thought, what if we all get seperated? What if the demons win? What then?" She sighed, "I don't know anymore. Everything is happening so fast." 

"I'll be here." 

"Huh?" 

"I'll be here." Kouji repeated himself. 

"Why?" 

"I'll be waiting here." 

"What for?" 

"I'll be waiting here, for you... So, if you come here.... You'll find me. I promise." He smiled. "If we get seperated, come back here. I'll be waiting." 

Amanda smiled and closed her eyes, "Alright." Why does this sound so fimilar? She thought. 

*** 

Shana sat with her head in her hands. 

"DAAAAA!!!!" A chibi Chichiri popped up next to her. And sat himself beside her. 

She looked up. 

"Are you alright, na no da?" He asked. 

Shana said nothing. 

Chichiri took off his mask and turned himself back to normal. He then put his arm around the girl. "You don't have to worry, na no da. You'll find out what gift Tai'itsukun has given you soon enough." 

"I'll only make trouble for you and the others," she said stoicly. 

"I don't think so, na no da. We need you, na no da." He gave the girl a squeeze. "And I won't let anything happen to you, na no da." 

Shana nodded, she closed her eyes, and wished for strength. 

*** 

Heather sat down by Hotohori. "This is a nice study." She said, trying to start a conversation. 

"That it is." Hotohori agreed with her. 

"What do you think of this." He asked. 

"Of what." She asked. 

"Of what we are about to do. If you do not wish to come, I will understand." 

"What are you saying." 

"I want you to be safe, Heather. I do not know how to say it any other way. But if you were to get hurt I would never be able to forgive myself." 

"I understand," she closed her eyes. "But this is something I think all of us have to and need to do." 

Hotohori hugged the girl close. "I know." 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	9. Chapter 8

When it was dark the couples parted company and went to their seperate rooms.  
  
The next morning, they all got up, put on their traveling clothes that had been layed out for them and went to the dinning hall for their final meal in the palace. They ate in silence. When they were done they headed to the stables.  
  
"This is it." Sarah murmmered.  
  
They were shown their respective horses, they climbed on and left the stables and the palace behind. They started down the same path that Tasuki, Nuriko, Amanda and Katie had taken before to ask the for the Mt. Reikaku bandits help. All of the people were inside. The once buisy streets of the capital were deserted.  
  
"It looks like this place is a ghost town." Heather commented.  
  
"The people are scared." Nuriko answered. "I doubt they'll come out till we get rid of the demons."  
  
The first day of their journy was uneventful and they all setteled down at the base of the Mt. Reikaku. Tommorrow would be a lot harder and they all knew it.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day they sattled up on their horses and started to scale the mountain. Guided by Kouji and Tasuki, who knew the mountain like the back of their hands.  
  
They stopped for Lunch just 5 miles from the bandit hideout. They ate in silence not wanting to attrack unwanted demons. When they were done they packed up their stuff, left their horses and started out on foot.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hotohori whispered to Heather. The girl looked strait ahead and nodded her head. They walked to the bandit hideout without a sign of any monsters or demons. They stopped short of the smoldered building.  
  
"Hakurou..." Tasuki whispered.  
  
Kouji looked at his friend and nodded. 'This is for the old Boss?' He thought.  
  
"What are we suppose to do now?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"It looks like no ones here." Amanda pointed out.  
  
What sounded like chanting came from the left side of them. They couldn't see a whole lot but they heard everything they needed to know. Tasuki and Kouji's eyes went wide as they looked at each other. Mouthing the name of their former leader they started running toward the forest. The others yelled to them but they either didn't hear or were to caught up in their emotions to care. Before the others knew it the two bandits dissapeared into the surrounding forest.  
  
"Tasuki you Baka!" Katie yelled after the two dissapeared.  
  
"What the heck are they doing?" Nuriko questioned. "We should stay together."  
  
"Perhaps they know something that we don't." Chiriko suggested. The remainning turned to look at the younest seishi.  
  
"We should go after them." Hotohori said.  
  
"Leave it to that flame brain to screw everything up." Tamahome scowled.  
  
"Quit talking and start moving, Tamahome." Nuriko slapped the younger on the back and sent him flying into the forest. "Oops." The rest of the seishi and the girls started running.  
  
"We should try to be as quiet as possible, na no da. We don't want to attrack more attention then needed, na no da."  
  
.....................  
  
Up ahead Tasuki and Kouji had reached the building where their former leader was buried. The door was busted down and the whole area was surrounded by demons. They were all chanting something in some strange language.  
  
Kouji grabbed Tasuki's arm. "Genrou look!" He said in a hushed whisper.  
  
Tasuki looked to where his friend was looking. The casket of their dead leader had been drug out and uncovered. "What the *&%$#@ are they doing." Tasuki grabbed for his fan. Emotions of the two were at the breaking point. Tasuki let out a scream and his fan burnned with flames hotter than ever before. Kouji looked about the same as Tasuki and the headband he was wearing took on a light golden glow.  
  
....................  
  
Everyone stopped when they heard Tasuki scream. Katie gasped bringing her hands to cover her mouth. Amanda put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squease.  
  
"We have to keep moving." Mitskake broke in. The two girls nodded and they all started running towards the sound of Tasuki's resounding scream.  
  
....................  
  
The demons turned to where Tasuki and Kouji were eyes glowing an assorted colors of red and yellow. They howled and hissed as they moved toward the pair. Kouji took out his sword. "This IS for the old boss." He yelled as he and Tasuki threw themselves at the oncoming demons. They didn't even notice their friends running towards them yelling their names. Despite the horror the rest of the group felt they threw themselves into the hoard of demons as Kouji and Tasuki had done.  
  
"HONOU!!!" Heather yelled fire coming from her hands. Jamie and Sarah followed her lead, sending flames into the demons.  
  
Shana and Amanda combind their powers. "MIZU NO RUU!" They yelled. The form of a watery dragon appeared before them and hurled itself time and again into the demons around the two. Their eyes went wide.  
  
"How'd they do that Tamahome yelled. Landing several good kicks to a pair of demons.  
  
"HEATHER!!!" Hotohori yelled to the girl. A demon jumping at her from behind whould have had her if Hotohori hadn't grabbed her from the demons claws. He turned and lunged at the demon, he sword started to give off a green glow as he plunged it into the demon's chest. Hotohori raced back to Heather's side and pulled her toward him. His sword extending in front of the two of them. Heather looked up at him, "Hotohori." She said under her breath and snuggled closer to him.  
  
Chichiri started a protection spell for the members of the seishi, his prayer beads gave of a blue glow.  
  
Chiriko unrolled the scroll that Tai'itsukun had given him. Mitsukake looked at him. "I think this is a prayer for strenght as well as a sort of spell he told the older man." And started reading the scroll.  
  
A demon jumped at Nuriko from behind. But the seishi was too quick for it. He jumped out of the way then ran toward it. Nuriko and the demon's hands hit each other and a test of strengh began.  
  
Kouji and Tasuki were ripping through all the demons that they could get their hands on. "REKKA SHIENNN!!!!"  
  
Katie was makeing her way to Tasuki throwing demons out of her way, with her wind.  
  
Nuriko's strenght was giving out, and the demon started to gain ground on him.  
  
Jamie let out a scream, as a demon just swipped her, she fell backwards, and looked up at the oncoming demon.  
  
Nuriko looked past the demon a curse passed his lips and his braclets glowed purple. Nuriko threw the demon to the ground and landed a punch to it's head, then threw himself in front of Jamie. Jamie looked on "Nuriko." She murmmured. Nuriko threw the demon aside and grabbed Jamie close to him. Jamie nearly croaked, "Not so hard Nuriko." The seishi looked down at the girl, and released his grip a little.  
  
The water dragon dissapeared and Shana and Amanda were left to fend for themselves. Amanda started running towards Kouji, Tasuki and her friend. Dodging demons as she went.  
  
A demon came at Shana, she put her arms up in front of her and closed her eyes. The demon bounced of the blue shield now around Shana. She looked around as Chichiri came up behind her. Directing most of his energy towards her. He let up a little.  
  
"I told you I was going to be trouble," She frowned.  
  
Chichiri smiled at her. "It's ok, na no da. You're worth it." Shana looked up at him.  
  
"CHICHIRI!!" She shouted. Inside her heart was screaming NO!!!!!!!! She fell to the ground, as a burst of light came from her and formed a shell around herself and Chichiri. The demon hit it with a burst of light. "Nani??" The girl questioned.  
  
"See you're not trouble, na no da. He leaned down and helped the girl to her feet.  
  
"Chichiri!" She cried, and hugged him. He smiled down at her and hugged her back. Pausing to look up and see her protection barrier still in place.  
  
You and I are more alike than I thought, He smiled.  
  
Tasuki yelled the incantation for the flames over and over again. He was so caught up in his flame throwing that he didn't notice the girl running towards him among the demons. And let out a yell sending flames right at her and two other demons. Katie screamed and Amanda pushed her friend and herself to the ground, a barrier surrounded them as the flames wizzed by the two.  
  
Tasuki broke from his trance when he heard the scream, Katie?! He thought.  
  
Katie looked up at her friend and smiled. The girls got to their feet. "Hey wait a minute that idiot almost killed me!" She yelled and charged at Tasuki. Amanda looked after her friend and sighed. Tasuki looked relieved to see her.  
  
Sarah was flinging fire balls at demons left and right.  
  
"Hey watch what your flinging those at!" Tamahome yelled. Breaking off his attack on a nearby demon, the fireball hit right where they were fighting.  
  
"Oops, sorry." She smiled.  
  
"SARAH!!!!" He yelled, she just gave him a puzzled look. He lunged at her and they hit the ground and rolled two or three times.  
  
"What the...." She looked up to see a demon claws in the ground where she had been standing.  
  
Tasuki ran to meet Katie. "Thank Suzaku your all roufhhhh..." he winced as her fist hit his stomach. He doubled over. "What the *(&%$# was that for?!" He yelled.  
  
"That's for running off by yourself and then almost setting me on fire!!!" She yelled back. "I was worried about you..." she said her voice a little softer this time, she looked down at her feet.  
  
Tasuki got up and hugged her close to him. "See what happens when you don't do what I tell ya too." He smiled.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean??!" She looked up at him.  
  
"GENROU!!!" Kouji yelled. While Amanda yelled for Katie.  
  
Tasuki turned a demon was charging at them. Kouji jumped and plunged his sword into the demon. "Pay attention!!" He yelled at his friend.  
  
"Kouji, Katie, Tasuki!!" Amanda yelled running towards them.  
  
"Amanda!!" They yelled back in unision.  
  
"Ahhhhh" Tasuki yelled. "Now they've got all of us doing it."  
  
"Doing what?" Kouji and Katie said in unision.  
  
"ERRRRR."Tasuki growled, Kouji had a blank look on his face and Katie was snickering.  
  
"Are you guys alright?" Amanda asked reaching the three of them. Tasuki and Katie were argueing and didn't hear her question.  
  
"We're fine. And glad you're all right. Yes we are." He talked to himself.  
  
Amanda smiled up at him and Kouji smiled back at her. "I'm glad you're not hurt." He said moving closer to her. She blushed and looked at her feet to see the ground moving. The ground started shaking and the demons that were still there shrank back in fear.  
  
"What's going on?!" Sarah yelled.  
  
The ground opened up and a hugh demon appeared. Taller, wider and more hiddious than any they had ever seen before.  
  
"Could that be?!" Hotohori questioned.  
  
"Gibralitern??!!" Heather finished his thought for him.  
  
They all starried at it in horror. "Come on kill it." Tasuki said.  
  
"Kill it? You kill it, how are we suppose to kill it?" Sarah yelled at him.  
  
"Yer the ones with the elemental powers aren't ya?"  
  
"Yeah but we were never taught how to control them or combind them." Shana broke in.  
  
"Does it matter?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"Not unless you want to be blown away by a tornado or swept up in a tidle wave." Heather commented.  
  
"If we combind our powers the wrong way it could have disasterous consequences." Katie added.  
  
Gibralitern laughed. "Childern. The Gods sent children to fight me." It laughed some more. Then it opened it's mouth and spewed fire at the young ones standing before it. Screams could be heard from all around. A red light surrounded the girls and Seishi before any of the fire hit them.  
  
"Amanda?" Kouji questioned. And suddenly they were falling.  
  
"What did you DO?" Sarah yelled.  
  
"It wasn't me!" Amanda yelled back, amoungst the screams 


	10. Chapter 9

Moans could be heard all over. There was a mass of bodies, 'get of me', 'no you get of me', 'your on my arm' and 'that's my leg', ect... When they finally untangled themselves, they took a look at their surrounding. Chichiri noted that they were lying on some sort of small rocks there were a bunch of them all around. There were fixtures coming out of the small rocks. Some were yellow, blue, red, silver and even black. There was a brown bridge connecting some of the fixtures. There was a metal tent with wood tables underneath much like the same that they ate breakfast, lunch and dinner at. Around the bed of rock there was wood and outside of that green grass. Off to the left there were more strange fixtures. They confused the blue haired monk, what would anyone use one of these for? They're too small and open to be houses. Chichiri turned around and saw a Huge building, not as big as the palace, he thought. But pretty big all the same. He saw some yellow markings on a gray surface and a yellow pole with a ball attached to it by a rope and some chain. "Where are we, na no da?" He asked. And where's Mitsukake and Chiriko, na no da?"  
  
Sarah turned to look where Chichiri was. "No idea, looks like our world though."  
  
"Your world?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"It is," Heather sounded excited.  
  
"Yay! Tether ball." Katie jumped up and down knowing the vicinity they were in.  
  
"We're in Mission Vejio." Shana commented.  
  
"Mission Vejio?" Amanda asked. All the girls were ignoring the guys blank stares.  
  
"Yep, we live near here. We actually used to live in this neighborhood." Heather said smiling.  
  
"Tether ball." Katie jumped up and down.  
  
"Yeah!" Sarah said and the two ran down to the pole and started hitting the ball attached to the pole sending flying around one way and the back the other. Katie swung and missed the ball and immediately after started laughing Sarah joined in.  
  
Heather sighed. "Kids." She smiled and ran down to where Sarah and Katie were with the other girls dragging the guys closely behind.  
  
"I hope they're all right." Tasuki said to himself.  
  
"You two finished?" Jamie asked, coming up behind the two girls. "Cause I'm hungry."  
  
"Me too," Katie said.  
  
"You two are always hungry." Amanda commented.  
  
"We should get going," Sarah said.  
  
"Where?" Heather asked. "I don't know about you but if we take a bunch of guys back to our house, after we've been gone for so long, there's going to be a lot of questions."  
  
"Like what?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"Like who are these people, where have you been, What the heck is a Suzaku?" Shana said. "It would take some time to explain."  
  
"I'd offer to take you to my house, but it's rather far." Amanda jumped in.  
  
"What about the dorm?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yeah we're really going to fit 12 people in there Sarah." Katie shook her head. "That room isn't big enough for 4 people."  
  
"Hotel?" Jamie questioned.  
  
"Where would we get the money?" Shana asked.  
  
The guys just sat and watched the girls argue. Chichiri was examining the colored fixtures, when a flash of red light appeared above one of the tables under the metal tent. It quickly dissipated leaving a bundle behind on the top of one of the tables. They all turned around looked at each other then headed toward the table in question. On the table was a neat bundle wrapped with cloth and tied with string.  
  
"Hotohori opened it to reveal lots of strange pieces of paper.  
  
Tasuki grabbed one, "What the heck does 1000 mean?"  
  
Sarah grabbed the paper from Tasuki. "Money?! That's a 1000 dollar bill!!!!!!"  
  
"Money?" Nuriko asked. "Doesn't look like money to me."  
  
"It's money used here." Heather explained. Taking the bill from Sarah and getting the rest from Hotohori before Tamahome could grab it.  
  
"There's the money for the Hotel."  
  
"Whoo-hooo!" Sarah and Katie said in time. Tasuki shook his head, knowing by now not to say anything.  
  
"Where did it come from though?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Who cares it's money!" Tasuki said.  
  
"That's great how do we get to this hoe-tell? Well its simple we pick a direction and start walking. Great how far is the hoe-tell?" Kouji rambled.  
  
Nuriko elbowed him lightly.  
  
Shana grabbed Jamie's arm and pulled her back talking to her in whispers, Jamie shook her head and Shana addressed the group. "I have an idea."  
  
Everyone turned toward her. "We can walk to our house," she pointed at herself and Heather. "I can take Jamie in Sally to Jamie's house. Jamie can drive the van back to our house and then we can take the van to a hotel."  
  
"We're willing to do whatever we can to help, na no da."  
  
"Sounds like a plan, yes it does." They all looked at Kouji.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well lets get started." Tamahome said.  
  
They walked out of the park and through the neighborhood of Mission Vejio, guided by Heather and Shana. When they arrived at Heather and Shana's there was no one home. Shana got into the house through the back grabbed the keys to Sally and came back out through the front door. Shana and Jamie got in Sally sent everyone to go wait at a near by 7-eleven, which Heather guided them too, while they went to get Jamie's van.  
  
In Sally................  
  
"So what do we do if your mom's there?" Shana asked.  
  
"Run like (*^%%! But she shouldn't be what time is it?"  
  
"4:35"  
  
"I wonder what day it is, I lost track when we were back there."  
  
"I don't know guess we'll have to ask someone."  
  
On the way to 7-eleven..........  
  
"You know what I want?" Katie asked.  
  
"Let me guess," Heather started. "You want a Slurpee."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You always want a Slurpee." Amanda said.  
  
"I want one, too." Sarah whined.  
  
"I wonder what kind of Slurpee's they have?"  
  
"Umm, what's a Slurppe?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"Sounds kinda funny to me." Tasuki added.  
  
"It's a kind of drink." Heather explained, or tried to. "You'll see when we get there."  
  
"What are those metal things on the side of the road, na no da?" Chichiri asked. "They look like the one Shana-san and Jamie-san got in, na no da."  
  
"That's a car Chichiri." Amanda said.  
  
"Well all we have to do is cross this street." Heather said looking out across the street.  
  
"Whoa...." Tamahome and Tasuki said at the same time. Looking at all the cars driving back and forth across the street.  
  
"We'll get hit if we try to cross that?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Not if you run at the right time." Sarah yelled running across the street and stopping at the median. She waved the others forward. The girls looked left saw no cars coming and dragged the guys across the street. They walked over and into the 7-eleven  
  
In the Van...............  
  
"So which hotel are we going to stay at?"  
  
"Lets stay at the Holiday Inn."  
  
"The one by DIA? The one Starcon and NDK are at?"  
  
"Why not? It's not far from here."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
They pulled up to the 7-eleven put gas in the van and got some snack food. Paying with one of the smaller bills they were given, they left, piled themselves into the van and drove off to the Holiday Inn.  
  
"Yay! I'm so glad I don't have to drive." Katie said.  
  
"Whoa look at that." Tamahome Pushed up against one of the windows looking at a Huge building. "That's bigger than the Palace!"  
  
"Tamahome you're squishing US!!!!" Katie shouted.  
  
"I don't mind." Sarah said.  
  
"You wouldn't." Katie retorted, Tamahome blushed.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean."  
  
"Hey don't make me pull this car over!"  
  
Heather laughed. "I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
Amanda was next, "Are we there yet?"  
  
"Hey!" Jamie yelled back at them. "I'll kick ya out of the car if you're not careful."  
  
"Ohh, ohh," Katie raised her hand. "Could you drop me off at Media play cause that's where I'd rather be."  
  
"That's enough out of you guys. I don't wanna here another peep."  
  
"But we didn't say anything did we?" Kouji asked himself. "No I don't think so."  
  
"I was talking to the smart alics, not you."  
  
"But you said 'you guys'." Nuriko questioned.  
  
"It's an expression in our world."  
  
"Oh I see, you'll have to tell us more about your language and customs." Hotohori said. "So we will know what is expected of us."  
  
"Meep!"  
  
"Hey that's not funny Shana."  
  
"Sorry couldn't help it."  
  
"All right we're here." Jamie said pulling up to the Holiday Inn.  
  
"Everybody out of the pool!" Katie shouted.  
  
"Huh??" Was the response from the guys.  
  
"Get out of the car!" Sarah started pushing them out.  
  
"Hey watch it."  
  
"That's my foot."  
  
Finally they all got out of the van, stretched and walked toward the entrance.  
  
"I think the doors cursed, na no da."  
  
"No it's suppose to do that." Shana said. "It's a revolving door."  
  
They guys nodded their heads and walked through after watching how the girls did it. They got two rooms and started heading up.  
  
"Oh the memories." Katie said.  
  
"What kind of memories?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"Oh having the elevator drop a foot from too much weight. Getting in an elevator full of Klingons jumping up and down." She laughed.  
  
"What's a Klingon?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"Tell you later, or show you, there's bound to be a Star Trek show on tonight. It's on every night. Well one of the 5." Heather said.  
  
They got to there rooms, one for the guys and one for the girls. Heather opened the door for the guys and handed them the card key. Then went to the girls room as the guys filed inside.  
  
The girls spread themselves out all over the room. Sitting or laying down.  
  
Amanda raised her head from the table she was sitting at. "We're going to need some more blankets or something."  
  
"We're going to need some new clothes, some for the guys too." Shana said looking down at the clothes that had been given to them back in Konan.  
  
"You're right." Jamie said.  
  
"Well we'd better go get the guys." Sarah said.  
  
They went across the hall to the room the guys were in. They were all wide eyed looking a black box inside of a cabinet.  
  
"Up next on the WB..." The voice said.  
  
"Looks like they found the TV." Sarah said.  
  
"Someone trapped that lady and man in there." Tasuki shouted.  
  
"No ones trapped." Heather said, walking in the room. She turned off the TV, closed the cabinet and turned to them. "We need to get some new clothes."  
  
"Girls." Tasuki muttered.  
  
"You guys need new clothes, too. So get up we're going shopping." She motioned for them to get up and move out of the room.  
  
"Make me." Tasuki retorted.  
  
"Enough," Hotohori scolded Tasuki. Who gave him the look of a kicked puppy dog. "We had better get new clothes. The ones were wearing probably are not normal here. Just as their clothes were not normal for our world. We could attract more attention than needed."  
  
"Isn't this a little strange to anyone else, na no da?"  
  
"What are you talking about Chichiri?" Nuriko asked the older Seishi.  
  
"I mean what are we doing here, na no da? One minute we were fighting demons and the next were in their world with someone sending us money, na no da. Chiriko and Mitsukake are nowhere in site."  
  
"I do not know what we are doing here. But I consider it a blessing from Suzaku." Hotohori addressed the monk. "We might have been killed back there if we weren't brought here. As for Mitsukake and Chiriko, maybe they were sent back to the palace, if they're not with us." Hotohori stopped noticing a person he didn't recognize standing outside the hotel room.  
  
The rest of them turned around to look. "Hey move it, ya ease dropper!" Sarah shouted at him. The man quickly continued on his way, as Amanda shut the door.  
  
"Well maybe it was Suzaku who brought us here and gave us the money." Shana chimed in. "Maybe we were brought here because we weren't ready to fight. So that we could learn to use and combined our powers before we have to face Gibralitern."  
  
"Well whatever we're here for it doesn't matter at the moment. What matters is that we need new clothes and food." Jamie said.  
  
With that they were off they got in the van and drove to the closest mall. Buckingham Square. 


	11. Chapter 10

When they arrived at Buckingham Square the guys were astounded.  
  
"This building is bigger than the last one." Tamahome commented.  
  
"It's a mall." Sarah told him.  
  
"What's a mall?" Kouji asked.  
  
"It's a bunch of stores in one big building." Amanda told them.  
  
"Ohhhhh..."  
  
"Come on lets go!" Sarah said dragging Tamahome close behind, he gave a 'help me please' glance toward the rest of the Senshi. But they were too busy starring at the building to notice.  
  
The girls dragged the guys into store after store. They found lots of clothes and what day it was.  
  
"That's not possible." Heather said.  
  
"What?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"Apparently we were only gone 2 days."  
  
"Two days? But you 'guys', is that right?" Nuriko asked Jamie. Jamie laughed and nodded. "You guys were in Konan for only 2 weeks."  
  
"Time must move slower in this world than in our own." Chichiri said.  
  
"Must be."  
  
"Ohhhh, lets go into Mile High. I wanna see what new stuff they have." Katie said excited.  
  
"Sounds good, I can check on their Sailor Moon stuff."  
  
"This isn't a vacation ya know." Tasuki said getting testy, he as well as the other guys had enough of girls starring at them and winking.  
  
Katie turned around ready to give Tasuki a piece of her mind, but stopped before she could say anything. She made a weird face, let out a small screech and turned around ducking into Mile High. Tasuki followed her in concern.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Nuriko asked.  
  
Heather located the problem first. "Ahhh Robo-Bimbo!" She said, pushing the guys into Mile High were Katie and Tasuki were. They were just in time to hear Katie give a agitated 'Arghhhhh'.  
  
"Hey ya OK?" Tasuki asked Katie.  
  
"She'll be OK but we need to go somewhere else." Shana said.  
  
"Why?" Tasuki asked her.  
  
"Cause Robo-Bimbo's coming in here."  
  
Before they could get out she approached them, and started flirting with Hotohori.  
  
Heather jumped in-between the two, "Excuse me Drea, but we're in a hurry."  
  
"I wasn't talking to you was I?" Drea said.  
  
"No but you're talking to her boyfriend." Katie tried to sound as calm as she could, while resisting the urge to punch her lights out.  
  
Hotohori got a little red but denied nothing. Heather looked a little flushed as well.  
  
"Ohh.. Well what about you cuties?" Drea moved past the two and winked at Kouji and Tasuki. Which sent Katie over the edge.  
  
"Give me your tessen Tasuki!" She shouted reaching for his fan.  
  
"Hey stop that!" He fought her off. Drea looked confused.  
  
"I'm sorry, we really have to go." Amanda told her and the lot of them left the store in a hurry, ushered out by the clerk behind the counter. Katie was still trying to get Tasuki's fan, as he carried her out of the store and out of the mall.  
  
"What was that all about, na no da?"  
  
"We already told you it was Robo-Bimbo." Sarah shouted.  
  
"No need to shout, na no da."  
  
"Drea moves a lot of people to violence." Shana told them.  
  
Tasuki still had a hold of Katie so she couldn't reach his tessen. She sighed and stopped squirming. "Maybe we should jus go get some food now." He suggested.  
  
"Agreed." Kouji said.  
  
So they all piled back in the van with their bags of clothes. They drove back to the hotel and dropped off the guys sending them to their room, with the clothes, and explaining how to use the card key for the 20th time. The girls left for the grocery store.  
  
"Look there's a Kings."  
  
"Right." Jamie turned into the parking lot. "You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't grab my drivers license."  
  
"So you're driving without a license?"  
  
"Didn't I just say that I didn't have my license?"  
  
"Just don't get caught."  
  
"Come on lets go already."  
  
"All right, All right."  
  
They got out of the car and walked in.  
  
"It's kinda nice to be back home, ya know."  
  
"You're starting to sound like Chichiri, Shana."  
  
"Hehe."  
  
Katie grabbed a cart and her and Heather started making racing noises while running the cart down the isles. And occasionally throwing stuff in the cart.  
  
"Ohhh Puffy Cheetos."  
  
"Ohhh Kings brand BBQ chips."  
  
"Mint Milano Cookies."  
  
"Come on Guys we have to get something good for us."  
  
"Look Honey O's."  
  
"That's not exactly Healthy Katie."  
  
"Well we can't exactly get anything frozen or refrigerated."  
  
"Fruits and Veggies."  
  
"You have to refrigerate veggies."  
  
"Not fruits."  
  
"Ummm Avocados."  
  
"That's a Veggie Shana."  
  
"No it's not it's a fruit."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Does it matter? They're still discussing."  
  
"No they're not."  
  
"Yeah they are."  
  
"Blehhhhhhh." Shana stuck out her tongue. Katie did the same.  
  
"Huh?? What's going on?" Sarah asked, noticing the wind picking up, a cold wind at that. Fruits and Vegetables started falling on the floors and rolling around. "Hey stop!" She shouted, feeling a burst of warmth. The girls eyes opened wide when someone shouted 'FIRE'. They turned to see some of the boxes on the shelves a ways from them were on fire.  
  
"Quick let's get out of here." Amanda whispered.  
  
They ran out of the store along with several others. They hopped in the car and started driving down the street. They started to breath a little easier till they saw flashing lights behind them.  
  
"OH (**^%$#!!!!" Jamie cursed.  
  
"Stupid cops always there when you don't need them and never there when you do."  
  
"To bad he doesn't just get a flat." Amanda suggested.  
  
"That would be cool." Katie said.  
  
"Yeah but what are the odds of that happening." Shana chimed in.  
  
Jamie started to slow the car down, when they heard a loud popping sound. Amanda, Shana and Katie looked out the back window.  
  
"What was that?" Heather called back from the front seat.  
  
"The cop... just got a flat." Shana said in amazement.  
  
"Keep going." Heather ordered Jamie. And the girls continued on their way in search of another grocery store. They found another King Soopers not to far down the road and bought their groceries there. Having done so they drove back to the hotel exsausted.  
  
When they got back they took the groceries up and put them in their room then knocked on the guys door. There was no answer, but they could hear voices. Sarah started Banging on the Door.  
  
"Let us out, let us out!" Sarah joked.  
  
"Let us in, let us in!" Katie countered.  
  
The voices grew louder, as they heard a bunch of people stumbling to the door. The door opened revealing all eight guys. They were meet by the girls raised eyebrows.  
  
"We were watching the TV thing." Tamahome said.  
  
"That TV is a very amazing thing, na no da."  
  
"Yeah, yeah later." Sarah said grabbing Tamahome. "We're going out to dinner."  
  
"I thought that's what ya went to that gerr-o-sherry store for. Yeah that's what I thought too."  
  
"We couldn't get anything but junk food, and some fruits cause we don't have a microwave or a freezer or a refrigerator."  
  
"What's a micer-o..."  
  
"We'll tell you later we're hungry!" Jamie said. "We tired and we want to eat. We just went though hell. LETS GO!"  
  
"Ya went though wh..."  
  
"Don't ask, just walk." Katie cut Tasuki off.  
  
"We had a little run in with our powers."  
  
"A little run in? They got out of control. Sarah set part of the grocery store on fire and Katie and Shana knocked a bunch of fruits and veggies on the floor."  
  
"We didn't mean too." Katie told Heather.  
  
"It still happened, and then we almost got pulled over by that cop."  
  
"We gave him a flat tire though." Shana smiled.  
  
"That we did." Katie laughed. "I always wanted to do that."  
  
"Well lets walk to Wendy's or KFC."  
  
"Works for me."  
  
They walked out of the hotel and across the street.  
  
"Do you guys want chicken or burgers?"  
  
"Chicken or What?"  
  
"Never mind we'll get some of both and take it back to the hotel." Heather said.  
  
They went into both places and got quite a bit of food, then took it back to the hotel and up to the girls room where they sat and ate.  
  
"Oh I'm full."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"That was pretty good." Tamahome said.  
  
"Yeah." Tasuki agreed.  
  
"I think Amanda's out." Sarah said noticing that Amanda was leaned up against Kouji with her eyes closed. Kouji looked down at her.  
  
"Not quite." She said opening an eye. "You guys make too much noise."  
  
"Not for Katie." Sarah pointed to the older girl sprawled out on the floor.  
  
"Nothing will wake her up now."  
  
The girls all laughed, the guys didn't get it. "Katie's a heavy sleeper. Most of us are really light sleepers." Amanda yawned.  
  
The guys gave the girls 'huh?' looks.  
  
"It doesn't take a lot to wake us up. But you could step on Katie and she wouldn't even budge." Shana told them.  
  
"I think we're all a little tired." Heather said.  
  
"We had better get back to our room." Hotohori said standing up. The rest of the Seishi got up as well. Kouji picked up Amanda who was stunned and turning red. He set her on one of the beds, bowed and left with the rest of the guys.  
  
Sarah was snickering. "What??!" Amanda demanded.  
  
"You two are so cute."  
  
"No we're not." Amanda was getting redder.  
  
"Uh huh, sure. I see the way he looks at you."  
  
"Lets just follow Katie's lead and go to sleep." Jamie stood between the two.  
  
"Right." Heather said.  
  
So they all settled down and went to sleep. 


End file.
